Can't Help It
by Calo Wolf
Summary: Luka wonders why she got these wierd feelings when she's around Miku, making a duet with her only worsened it. When she discovers herself she can't help but remember she's not the only Vocaloid that thinks the same. Yuri. M in later chapters.
1. Intro

**Can't Help It**

The roars of cheers people did after the Vocaloid's concert was one of the loudest ones, they really liked the new songs, especially the duet between Miku and Luka.

But for Luka, her current thoughts weren't very "cheery".

Luka was resting, it was such a tiring day. Her Vocaloid mates where celebrating the success of the concert with Karaoke, as usual. She watched the others sing while the rest were cheering, but her mind was occupied with Miku as well her eyes.

She was confused, a few weeks before, she kept getting this wierd feeling whenever she was with Miku, or just by thinking of her. And performing "Magnet" with her has only made it worse, she wondered why did Miku accept doing with her such a song, her manager told her that if she wasn't ok with it, she could choose anyone else to sing in her place, but Luka discarded that thought already, Miku is a professional, she did it because it's her job and passion to sing, she wasn't even slightly uncomfortable with it, she was always her cheery self.

_"So it was just work, right?.." _she thought

That .. hurt... her chest hurt... Those thoughts are making her chest hurt, "what is wrong with me?.."

"..ka.." _Miku is only a friend, she sang with me because she's my friend.._

"..Luka.." _Oh God, That made it worst!... now she felt even worse... what is-_

"Luka!" The pinkette was brought out of her confusing thoughts by a certain tealette's soft voice "eh?"

"Geez, Luka, you shouldn't ignore Miku when she's talking to you! I mean she can be annoying sometimes but-" "Hey! I'm not annoying Meiko!" Then Meiko kept teasing Miku, for some reason, that made Luka's blood boil in a strange feeling.

"..Sorry, w-what's wrong Miku?" The tealette then stopped defending herself and directed her gaze to Luka

"Oh! I wanted to know if you wanted to sing a duet with me now! it's my turn to sing, let's have fun! ne, Luka?" Then Miku grabbed Luka's hand and started taking her to the mini-stage, but Miku didn't have a single idea of what is going on with Luka.

When Miku took her hand, Luka felt her heart beating faster and she couldn't help but feel really wierd. Out of instinct Luka almost inmediately brushed Miku's hand off, leaving the Tealette confused, right now her mind is with lots of thoughts so she inmediatly said what came to her mind first:

"sorryimhavingdiarrhearightnow!" Luka swore she could smack herself right now ..

"Huh? Luka? What's wrong?" Miku tried to reach Luka but she inmediatly batted her hand off.

Seeing Miku's hurt expression, Luka couldn't take it anymore "Sorry, I can't!" and then she left, leaving everyone confused and a hurt puzzled Miku behind.

"What is wrong with her!?" The angry twins said at the same time, they couldn't believe she hurt Miku!, and now everyone couldn't help but wonder as well, what is wrong with Luka?

Luka plopped down in her bed, feeling her heart beating slower as she calmed down a bit.

"Why did I do that!? Miku must have felt really bad.." Just thinking about Miku's hurt expression made her stomach twist..

"I should apologize later... should I make her some chocolates? or just a simple 'sorry'?" _But again, why do I care so much about her!? this is making me insane!_

3 Weak knocks on her door interrupted her thoughts, Luka sat in her bed, every thoughts left for later.

"Come in" The door softly opened, reveling Luka's current worries standing there, slowly and carefully stepping in, Luka felt as if someone suddenly decided it was a good idea to elevate her heart beats.

Miku sat next to Luka, she was as silent as a dead. Luka awkwardly decided it was a good idea to start despite her emotions. "umm.." should she apologize first? "..Miku I'm-"

"Luka-san, are you mad at me?.." Miku finally made eye contact with Luka, she looked like she was going to cry in any minute. Luka felt like someone stabbed her in the heart but somehow she felt other emotion too, she couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like.. excitement?

"N-no, Miku im not mad at you" Luka couldn't look at her face, or she will feel these wierd emotions that she really couldn't understand..

A weak, almost silent sob was heard, and Luka already felt like the worst person in the world by just hearing it ..

"Then, w-why are you avoiding me?" Miku just looked at her like she didn't understand what was going on right now between them, and it was tearing her apart, things just got really tense.

She has been avoiding her?, now thinking about it, it does look like she's avoiding Miku, damn..

"I-Im no-" Miku gently grabed her arm to turn Luka around, but Luka instinctively took her arm away. Luka was feeling so nervous right now that she's doing stupid things without thinking.

"Why are you mad at me, Luka-san?" The tealette voice was filled with anguish and right now it was breaking.

"Im n-not mad at you Miku-" Luka was telling the truth but Miku didn't seem to believe it

"You're Lying-!" As soon as Miku said that she let out a gasp, but it wasn't because of what she said, renember Luka does stupid things without thinking?

Luka inmediatly pinned Miku in her bed, being on top of Miku.

"Im not! I swear Miku!.. It's just that im kinda feeling... sick, yhea.. and I don't want you to get sick too, that would make me feel really bad!" It was half a lie, but hopefuly it will make Miku understand that she's not mad at her.

Weak sobs were heard along with shaky breathing, Miku finally calmed down and looked at Luka trying to see if she wasn't lying, she inhaled and finally said what she was thinking right now

"Promise?.." Miku's voice was so low that it barely was a wishper, it can make Luka really depressed by just thinking that Miku was in this kind of sad situation because of her fault.

She looked directly at Miku's eyes, putting all her honesty in a single word  
>"Promise" She tightened her grip around Miku's wrists more, not letting go for dear life<p>

"..You're not mad?" Miku looked at her with a relieved gaze, she was so freaking cute...

"Im not, I could never be mad at you Miku.." She could never be mad at Miku with that face of hers, her beatiful Teal eyes, that perfect nose, and those.. soft lips..

Both girls were oblivious to Luka's actions of moving closer and slowly gripping Miku's wrists with a bit of more force, they both could feel their breaths..

"Luka-san?.. u-umm.. The others are waiting for me.. Luka-san!?" Luka didn't hear Miku's nervous voice, she was so close to those lips...

*Knock Knock*

That made Luka snap out of her trance, Miku inmediatly slided herself off of Luka's strong grip, standing up in the room all the while Luka was slowly sitting instead of being half laying down with a confused frown plastered on her face, feeling extremely... wierd?.

"Hey Luka, Miku, dinner is ready! Come down!" Neru's voice filled the silence.

"C-coming!" Miku inmediatly went to open the door, and with one last look to Luka, she awkwardly smiled to her and followed Neru.

Luka fell silent...

What was she going to do?... did she almost.. k-kissed Miku?...

It's not like she loves her right? - But her heart inmediatly started beating even faster to that single small thought, betraying her denial.

Now Luka realized what was this feeling she got wenever she was thinking of Miku or just by standing in the same room with her..

Of course, she was scared... They're both girls! ... that kind of love..

But just by recalling the duet "Magnet" between them, made her hopes rise a tiny little bit.

But the problem is: she's not the only one with those kind of feelings towards the tealette..

Luka Just realized she liked a girl, and not any girl, she liked Hatsune Miku, the love target of most of the Vocaloids.

Luka sure had an exhausting day -

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I hoped you liked the intro, sorry, it's really short, but chapter one will be longer, promise. I don't know when I will release chapter one since today I recently started school, but I 'll try to update as much sooner possible. And also sorry if I misspelled something wrong. Thanks for reading!. :D<strong>


	2. Beginning of doubt

**Can't Help It**

**Answers:**

**lukadaisuki: Thanks for your review! I will try to improve more!**

**Halios Mililios: Thanks for point it out! you really helped me with that! ^^ I was always wondering if it was "rite" or "right", lol "The rite", that was kinda diabolic now that I think of it xD**

**yuukimoko: Thanks ^^! I will, this story actually is fun to write**

**pinkalicious101: Thanks ^^**

**Anon: Yhea, it's kinda like that, I still need a little bit of practice. please forgive me ú,ù**

**To Everyone, thanks for your reviews and thanks to the people that added this story to their "favs", that really inspired me to write more and faster :D! also the reviews pointing out some of my spelling problems, that helps me improve a lot :D! Now here's the first chapter, it's actually longer since it's not an intro xD.**

**UPDATED (March 10, 2012): Fixed some things, made it longer, [*rewrited Miku's B-Day date*] and added more descriptions :D**

* * *

><p>Luka stepped in the dining room, there were sitting most of the Vocaloids, Miku was happily chatting with them, she heard something like "forgiven-" and a "-that's so good!", Miku was probably talking about when she thought Luka was mad at her, maybe if she hadn't pinned Miku she- ..<p>

Fact: Luka always renember the worst things at the worst time.

She completly forgot about it when she came here!, what is she going to say to Miku!?, she was far too close to her and she almost.. k-kissed her!

Should I just seat and act like nothing happened? no, Miku will probably think she was avoiding her again, just a hello and forget about it? or maybe-

"Hey! Speak of the devil!" Meiko already interrumped her thoughts, she sure can be annoying some times, specially when drunk, thanks kami she wasn't drunk right now...

The twins giggled and Miku just seemed a bit awkward.

"M-Meiko-san! L-Luka it's not a devil! she is very kind!" Miku sure can be such a naive teen, wasn't it me who almost kissed her against her own will? But well Miku's naiveness comes handy sometimes, Luka hopes that if she explain it to Miku she will completly believe it since she's too damn naive, but as she suddenly hear the others talk to her, it will have to wait for later.

"Luka-san, is it true that you are sick? are you ok?" Kaito asked with honest concern. no wonder sometimes he surely rises people's mood just like Miku, but Miku only by standing near you can make you feel like everything is ok, Kaito standing near you it's awkward for Luka, she doesn't know why thought.

"Ah. Yes, I haven't been feeling too well lately" Luka faked some coughs, the twins just watched, not fully believing it while the others were a little concerned.

"But at least you will be ok for Miku's birthday right?"

...

Damn.

She completely forgot about Miku's birthday! there are so many dilemas in her head that she forgot about it, but that's not an excuse for Luka, although this is the first time she forgot it, she can't forgive herself for forgetting the birthday of the teal haired girl.

When Miku heard that, she tried to hide a sad smile that was trying to show, she hopes Luka will be feeling alright by then.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it" She gave Miku a smile, Miku smiled even more than Luka, oh how Luka loved that smile. She will do everything to keep her smiling.

"That's good! Because I need your help at 'something', the others, please come too, but after we eat because this looks great!" Kaito said happily while eyeing the food, the others agreed, they were already too hungry.

The Vocaloids ate happily, talking as always, most of them about Miku's birthday and the presents, others of random things such like the new horror movie or how they have been working in new songs.

When they finished eating, Kaito offered to put the dishes away, while doing so, he "accidentaly" tripped and a bit of food sprawled over Miku's clothes.

"OW OW! it's still hot!" The poor tealette didn't even had time to react when Kaito tripped and the food sprawled all over her.

"Ah! Sorry Miku! It was an accident! im so sorry!" Everyone wondered what actually happened, Kaito wasn't the clumsy type. Miku only giggled.

"Don't worry Kaito! it's easy to clean it!" Miku smiled at kaito, this one blushed and tried to hide it with his hand, but it didn't went unnoticed to the twins who actually looked annoyed at this.

"Thanks but you should take a shower and leave the clothes in the laundry before it dries!" He laughed at Miku's funny expression

"*Gasp* Wow! I better hurry! bye guys, I'll join later!" With that Miku inmeadiatly left.

Hearing Miku close the door when she left, Kaito sighed in relief "Okay guys now we can talk" The others looked at Kaito, interesting, so he actually isn't the clumsy tipe? but the twins won't let the previous event pass so easily.

"Why did you get Miku-nee clothes dirty?" The twins asked, everyone was thinking about it too, Kaito was a really careful guy.

"Because Miku can't know what I want to ask you guys, it's only between us" The twins huffed, they don't believe him.

"You liar" Said Len with an angry tone.

"You actually want Miku to notice you more often don't you!? Do you think we didn't see how you blushed!" Rin hit a nerve. Kaito was kinda shocked, yeah he did blush but that wasn't his intention, he wouldn't do something so low against Miku.

"Im not lying, I had to make Miku leave the room without hurting her feelings!" He's honest but the twins kept attacking him.

"Yeah right! You just-"

"Can we please end this fight and let's get to the point!?" Said the pinkette cutting what Len was going to said, if this is something that Miku can't listen to then they better hurry, it's not like Miku takes long showers, Luka was at her nerves right now, and the mental image of Miku taking a shower didn't help.

Kaito sighed "Well, I wanted to know if you guys can help me confess to Miku" Silence filled the room.

...

What?...

Luka couldn't believe it, he has the same feelings for Miku, does that means he is going to date her if everyone help him?... Luka felt as if she wanted Kaito to dissapear and be really far away from Miku.

But Luka wasn't the only one. two voices cut the silence.

"No." Both twins said, leaving everyone surprised, are the twins rancorous?.

"Hu?..W-why not?" Kaito was confused, he was pretty sure everyone was going to help him win Miku's lovely heart, since the fans usually pair them together, he thought everyone understood that point.

"Because we both love Miku-nee" Everyone was shocked, they didn't even notice they did.

They do? Luka felt some wierd feeling that make her want to punch the ones that dared to say they loved Miku.

"Wait, you guys too!" Kaito was surprised they did too, he now has rivals, he was pointing them as if they were the most dangerous thing in the world but suddenly stoped pointing them and Luka could swear she saw an idea was going to take Kaito's mind.

"but if you both love her shouldn't you two be rivals?" The twins smiled making Luka feel somehow annoyed.

"We will share her!"

...

Okay, Luka was really annoyed now, she is actually mad.

Kaito snickered, this was going to be awesome.

"You seriously guys think she will aprove that? she won't choose the two, you know?" The blue haired guy had a point.

The twins eyes widened and their smile started to fade, so it was true? twins can't share _everything_? they were so sure they could share Miku but deep down they already knew it wasn't an option, they just didn't acknowledge it...

Both fell silent for a bit until Rin decided to speak.

"Well then I guess Miku-nee has to choose me!" Rin said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way Rin! Miku-nee will choose me! you don't even got many chances like me!"

Oh god, how they even came to talk about Miku and who will date her?

Rin smacked him in the head

"And what makes you think that you banana-perv!" Oh no, she didn't...

"Well since _I'M_ a _BOY_ and for _THAT_ I got more chances!" Rin was already going to murder him, how dare he!?

"Gender doesn't matter you racist!" she pushed him hard, this was getting worst, they thought the Kagamine twins never fight? well they were wrong

"What does that even has to do with! wrong word! wrong word you idiot! study more baka!" he pushed her too returning the favor. Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID!" then Rin threw herself to punch Len.

"Hey hey hey! Stop!" Gakupo already trying to separate the twins with some of the other vocaloids.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Rin growled

Len let an exasperated huff "ME NEITHER!"

Then Rin stomped upstairs while Len went to the garden.

Everyone couldn't believe the twins just fighted, badly... they looked so close but now they looked like any other friends that inmediatly betrayed the other one when they falled in love for the same person..

Kaito sighed "Well... does anyone else have feelings for Miku?" No one even moved.

Kaito felt relieved, good news, no more rivals. "Well that's good, then let's-" Neru raised her hand as her words echoed the room.

"Sorry I can't help you" Kaito was taken back with that

"huh? why?... you like Miku too?" Why would Neru not help him? maybe she has a crush on Miku...

Neru's hands stopped texting and she actually shoved her phone in her pocket, this was serious..

"No, I just simply won't help with something personal that doesn't concerns me" Then Neru left.

Kaito felt the truth of those words, it was wrong but he chose to continue anyways, he won't loose Miku's heart. He felt her birthday was the perfect chance!, he doesn't know why but he feels something will happen until then, a good thing.

Kaito sighed dramaticly "Anyone else that can't help me for ANY reason!" He was already annoyed.

Luka inmediatly raised her hand, everyone looked at her, feeling as if everyone were judging her, she inmediatly talked before Kaito even asked why she couldn't help him.

"I will be bussy buying Miku's gift, I'm still looking for one" It was half true, Luka didn't really liked lying.

Kaito somehow didn't believe her but he choose to let it go. "*sigh* well.. then you can leave, you must be 'really' bussy."

With not a word being said, Luka left really fast, now heading to her room looking for some money and her disguise clothes so she could buy Miku's gift.

_He didn't believe me, i'm sure of that.._

Luka has the feeling that Kaito wasn't so dumb.

Already looking in the shops, Luka searched for a present that Miku may like, she wasn't going to give her leeks since lots of fans will give her leeks as a present, and she wanted to give her something special, not something that you eat right away.

* * *

><p>Luka wandered in lots of stores, not really finding anything that could be a good gift.<p>

Looking in the clothes wasn't a very good idea, since Miku already have a bunch of them and she mostly uses her usual Vocaloid outfit like the other Vocaloids, (you never know when you will have to sing!) something tecnologic like a phone, tv, etc. would be the same, Miku has almost everything, if you enter her room you will inmediatly know that, even if her room is kinda simple.

Luka kept wandering and spoted another shop.

"maybe a plushie?.." no, fans already gave her tons of them in every concert, she was surprised that Miku did actually keep them all, she even has a room for them..

Luka was going to give up and head home when she saw a jewelry store._ Miku didn't actually have something like that.._

She went into the shop and saw lots of rings, necklaces, bracelets..

Eyeing them, she searched for something cute that Miku may like but it wasn't easy, money wasn't a problem, it was the design.

She didn't really liked most of them but one particulary caught her attention, it was a butterfly bracelet, the butterfly was pink and it's chain was teal colored.

That was it.

It was perfect! she was sure Miku would love it!

Her eyes spoted something, besides the butterfly bracelet was another one same to the first, but it was colored different, the butterfly was teal colored and the chain pink.

Luka didn't know why but she grabbed the two and paid for them, pushing away the embarrasing thoughts that it'll be kinda cute if the two of them got a pair of cute matching butterfly bracelets.

The sun was already setting, making the sky a dark orange to kinda red in the skyline.

Heading home already, Luka though of many things, like how Miku's birthday is this sunday, it's currently monday so she still has a bit of time to think of how she's going to give Miku her gift and how will she react to the bracelets, will she like them? maybe she will kinda freak out if the two got matching bracelets...

But right now Luka was happy she found the perfect gift for her, only thinking about Miku's smile make her heart beat faster.

When Luka arrived home, she inmediatly went upstairs to her room. Rin tried to talk to her about something "important" but Luka, feeling exhausted excused herself saying she was going to sleep, Rin only narrowed her eyes and left to her own room.

Hiding the little boxes in her nightstand, Luka changed to her night suit and went to sleep, letting her mind travel "dream land".

But Luka didn't know some of the Vocaloids were having doubts about her and her "bussy" excuse, Luka never forgets Miku's birthday, she's even the first to always bought Miku's gift and wish a happy birthday to her.

No one knew that Miku's birthday wasn't going to be a nice night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update guys (March 8 2012) I was kinda bussy with school, I want to make clear that I don't hate the twins, Kaito or anyone else, if I do hate someone I'll point it out but I don't think that will happen since I like most of the vocaloids :)<strong>

**I actually want to ask you guys: Should I make chapters longer? or keep them like this? can you guys tell me how many words you want? that will help me, OH! and excuse me if I had bad grammar, if you noticed a big mistake please point it out :)**

**OH and yhea, this story will maybe be M rated in the future most because this is drama and im only starting, it's actually going to have pretty fucked up and/or disturbing moments, like only 1 or 2 but it's necessary.**

**Thanks for your time and reviews guys, when I read all the reviews I had, it got me hella-happy so I writed more! :D**

**Next chapter starts with the drama :O !**


	3. Suspicion

**Can't Help It**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE ( January 21th - 2013):<strong>

**IM SO SORRYYYYYY for updating so late!, I really am ;_;!, it's been like 8 or 9 months? My laptop got broken in the battery port so it had to go to the company for a maintenance, and little i did know that it was the ONLY lenovo company in my country, it was kind of worth it but next time i'm hiring a normal guy...**

**This is the IMPORTANT part: **

**I Edited/Modified the previous chapters, it's an important update, I changed Miku's birthday date, it's still the sunday but when Luka went to sleep it's Monday instead of Friday. I just thought it would be better for the story development and thus making it longer, and also because that was my original idea, I don't know what I was thinking when I choose to make Miku's B-day the next day xD.**  
><strong>I Also made them longer, fixed some words, and changed some things, but however I still think you should start reading again from the intro, because I think I already confused you, gomeeen ~ ^^' <strong>

**Here's about updates and why they are so late:**

**Sorry, i'm really sorry, it's just that I had tests coming last year and I had to study, my future is very important to me since I got dreams that I want to make real :)**  
><strong>Also because i fell down in a depression for family problems and that made me have an autor's block and i just didn't have the heart to keep writting, i even thought in ditching this story and deleting it from fanfiction, but i can't do that, that would be terribly stupid, also because a lot of you guys were waiting for the update of this story, i like this story it's just that 2012 was very hard, but no worries, i'm back and in summer vacations until February 28th so expect more updates for "Can't Help it" :) <strong>

**AND BECAUSE FREAKING LAPTOP GOT RAPED AND HAD TO GO TO FIX IT :I**

**OH and if you want to know how this fanfic is going or if I just had some troubles: **  
><strong>I created a section in my profile, where I will write how much progress got a chapter of this FF or if I just got some troubles like Tests, homework or good news such as vacations, etc.. <strong>

**So if im late or something you can visit the section so you can know how it's going :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Can't Help It<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun lit the Vocaloid's mansion this tuesday, waking almost everyone from their sleep.<br>It was such a wonderful morning, it wasn't cold, most of the flowers had pretty colors and the birds sang in mid-air.

However a pinkette wasn't really cheery, she just wanted to turn off the sun, burn the flowers and shoot the birds so she can go back to sleep, but nevermind that, the smell of breakfast dragged her out of bed.

* * *

><p>Already clean and fully clothed she was heading to the kitchen, only stoping to watch the clock in the corridor.<p>

8:36 - it's kinda early for someone to be making breakfast at this hour , Luka was debating with herself about going back to sleep or just go downstairs, however the smell of pancakes didn't make her think twice and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Luka-san!" A cheerful Miku greeted her in an apron, just her smile makes Luka be in a good mood.

"Oh, good morning Miku-chan" Luka took a seat, trying to relax a bit from the presence of the tealette. She's still not able to endure Miku's presence, being with the person you like can kinda make anyone nervous.

"Want pancakes or french toasts?" the tealette asked her with a big natural smile, Luka sometimes wonders if Miku's face hurt by smiling almost all the time "Pancakes are ok"

Miku took a plate and put some pancakes on it, she handed Luka the plate with a kind smile, Luka took it with a thanks and began eating, silently staring at an oblivious Miku.

However she inmediatly tensed as she heard her partners coming downstairs.

"Man something smells delicious!" Rin showed up wearing some light yellow pajamas, Len was just behind her with a sleepy face "Hey guys what are you d- *yawn* doing?"

While Luka politely greeted them after swallowing down her food, Miku inmediatly greeted them with an enthusiastic smile "Hey guys! I was making breakfast, what do you want to eat?"

The twins inmediately sitted down, they usually aren't like this but when Miku cooks everyone will go to eat no matter what

"I want toasts and orange juice!" Rin said almost drooling with the only thought of Miku making the perfect breakfast

"And i would like bananas with cereal please" Len said calmy even thought deep down he was just as eager as Rin to eat Miku's amazing food

"Alright, i'll start making your breakfast now guys!" Miku flashed a big smile, showing how much she loved to cook for her friends, Luka thought she was spoiling them too much, they could just eat the normal breakfast Miku cooked for the rest but anyways, that was nothing of her bussiness, afterall they were Miku's best friends so Miku will always offer them a special treat.

But god, Miku was so freaking lovely that it could just kill Luka right in the spot, how can Miku be such a nice person? that was one of the many things Luka liked about Miku, Luka had only seen Miku sad or upset once, ONCE! and that was two days ago when she accidentally made Miku think she was avoiding her, she still wants to apologize properly for that, but however enough of that, it was like Miku was made out of all the happiness in the world, Luka wished she could just go there and hug the lights out of the tealette, she would hug her and then slowly pull up her chin to k-

"EARTH TO LUKA! EARTH TO LUKA! HUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Luka was yanked off her little fantasy by an angry Rin waving her hand in front of her face

"huh? what?" Luka didn't even realize she dozed off until Rin actually pointed it out

"Geez, i was talking to you, stop staring at Miku for a second and listen to me!" Rin finished with a exasperated huff

"I wasn't staring at Miku i was just thinking in-.. something.." (_something she would rater keep thinking_) "Sorry, what were you talking about?" Luka politely replied, while Rin didn't look so convinced, she choose to ignore that and went straight to the point

"Like i was saying _before_-" Pause and glare, one of Rin's typical actions, she sighed and continued to talk "... I know your feelings towards our tealette friend."

What?..

Luka inmediatly tensed, she felt like someone just punched her in the guts and tied her vocal chords together, she was a mental chaos, her thoughts rambling from 'how does she know!?' to 'what should i do!?' to even 'i'm gonna kill her! no one will found out Rin's gone, right!?'

Rin just kept staring at Luka with a raised eyebrow, her trademark bitch mode grin plastered on her face "so?..."

_Talk goddammit! TALK! _

"You gonna talk?.." Rin already felt like the winner of this "talk match"

_TALK FOR FUCKS SAKE! TALK! She's going to find out if you don't! well.. technically she already does but still- AGH! just talk!_

"I-I don't know what are you talking about.." Luka managed to hold her voice not quiver or hold any sign of insecurity or obvious liying, Rin just merely narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips to the side, she straightened in her seat and looked at the other side of the table to check if Len was eavesdropping on their little "talk", when she was sure no one was listening she scooted her chair closer to Luka's and grunted her answer.

"Well, to make it more clear, I meant that I _know_ how you secretly stare at Miku, how you look at her, how you obviously think of some dirty perverted stuff of her in your mind, I meant that I know you _like _her" Rin wasn't backing down, that was obvious enough, Luka will have to use her ice queen façade and shot back a good response or else who knows what will happen to her..

Inhale, exhale, Luka calmy looked at Rin, wearing a mask of natural indifference to hide her fear, she relaxed in hear seat a bit and said:

"I don't know where did you get all that from but what you're thinking about my feelings towards Miku is incorrect, I only see Miku as a good friend like everyone else" _Lies_ "And i would appreciate it if you stop thinking of me in that way, you probably got that idea from the duet me and Miku did two days ago in the concert, but that was a song our manager wanted us to sing, nothing more."

Rin just stared at Luka's face, searching for a sign that would say Luka was lying, but that was almost impossible to find when Luka is just being _Luka_, it's like her face is a photo, no matter how much you do it won't change or show anything when she's being that way. Rin stoped staring at Luka after 5 seconds or so, giving up since Luka wasn't making it easier with her indifferent mode activated

"Fine, if you say so, but i'll let you know something, if you ever lay your eyes on Miku, i have to say you don't have a chance, since i'm Miku's best friend!" Rin let the last sentence hang in the air proudly

Luka merely chuckled, Rin was conviced she liked Miku, she should be careful from now on, Luka now motioned at Rin to direct her gaze at Len and said the next words very coldly

"And so is Len, didn't he like Miku too?"

Rin was taken back with that comment, and Luka could see how Rin's face changed from arrogant to frustrated and hurt in a matter of seconds, she waited for Rin's harsh response but it never came, Rin instead looked at Len and kicked him in the leg under the table.

"OW! what was that for!?" Len was oblivious to the whole situation here, Luka almost felt sorry for him, but she had to get Rin off her back at all costs

"That was for being my twin!" Rin angrily snapped at him, he as confused as he was, just decided to ignore her and kept eating his breakfast, Rin just huffed and rested her head on her hands.

Luka kept eating her breakfast, ocasionally stealing glances at Miku every time Rin was looking other way, as Luka finished she excused herself from the table, grabbing her dishes and taking them to the sink to wash them while Miku was setting the table for the rest of the Vocaloids that will eventually show up for breakfast, and as she just finished, some of the Vocaloids were coming downstairs, the others were probably still sleeping.

Luka didn't even bother to greet them when she saw Kaito was in the group as well, the way Kaito looked at Miku with such a loving look made her sick.  
>Luka just passed by them ignoring the greetings that were headed her way and she went upstairs, locking herself in her room.<p>

Gumi was taken back by how Luka ignored them and just went past them like they didn't even exist "Geez, what's wrong with Luka today?" she sighed not really expecting an answer and took a seat besides Rin "..Anyway, what's today for breakfast?" she asked with a hungry look that just screamed 'Feed me or i will eat you'

Miku appeared with some plates filled with pancakes and set them down in front of the Vocaloids that showed up for breakfast, flashing an enthusiastic smile she said:

"Pancakes!" Kaito just looked at her with the same enthusiastic smile, letting his question slip from his mouth "Miku, you cooked all this?" Kaito, like all the others Vocaloids loved Miku's cooking, it was like she made the word 'perfect' seem not enough to describe her.

Miku happily nodded her head, Gumi upon seeing that, she inmeadiatly said the first thought that crossed her mind "HOLY CRAP!" Miku just giggled at her friend "did you really!? this is going to taste awesome! I hope Luka already had breakfast thought, no one should lose the oportunity to taste Miku's amazing food, even if she was kind of being a jerk!" Gumi began to eat her breakfast with incredible speed all the while she was being oblivious about how she made Miku worry about Luka.

"What happened with Luka?" Miku had to ask, Luka has been acting wierd lately and it made her worry about her.

Gumi swallowed the food and sighed, she only looked at Miku for a few seconds, she didn't know whether to tell her or not, knowing Miku, she would probably just start worrying a lot for something small, but she decided to just tell her since afterall Miku would start worrying more if she didn't want to tell her about Luka being kind of a jerk.

"Well, she was acting wierd, when we came downstairs we all greeted her but she just ignored us and gave us the cold shoulder, i think she was heading to her room, maybe she just didn't sleep well or something but oh well, don't worry about it Miku, I'm sure she was just tired or in her period that's all" Gumi shrugged and just focused on eating her breakfast, crearly not caring at all that she made some of the Vocaloids blush at the word _period_, she just says what she wants when she wants to, wich is both a good and bad characteristic about the way too honest green haired girl..

Miku just knitted her eyebrows together in thinking and slight confusion, Luka has really been acting wierd lately but then again this is _Luka_ the one they're talking about, Luka has always been serious, mature and misterious, but that doesn't means that she's cold towards her Vocaloid mates, in fact, she's a very good and kind person, so Miku is really confused as to why Luka has been acting cold to the others, Miku decided it would be best if she go to check if Luka was ok so she excused herself and began going upstairs.

* * *

><p>Luka sitted on her bed, a worried expression decorating her face, her thoughts were rambling about this horrible problem, this new problem that was brought by a certain blonde girl that just knew <em>too much<em>, she stood up and began pacing around the room nervously, her boots making a "click-clack" sound while she walked from a spot of the room to another continuously, her thoughts considering a lot of outcomes from this particular situation, none of them ended good and this only added more fear to her already distressed mind.

_'What if she knows? what if she tells Miku? what if she blackmails me? what if she uses that information to force me to get away while she gets closer and closer to Miku? what if-... UGH!, this isn't good, this isn't good at all!'_ Luka out of anger kicked a chair knocking it down along with a basket filled with little bottles of different things (like cologne and makeup stuff) that were placed on the chair, she let out a frustrated 'ARGH!' and flopped on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

Luka felt how a wave of negative thoughts were invading her mind making her heart flutter with sadness and fear, fear of loosing Miku forever..

She let a weak, sad sigh slip from her mouth _"it's over... I just want to dissapear, even if it's only for a few minutes..." _she buried her face down in the pillow even more if it's possible, thinking in what Rin told her during breakfast, her words echoing in her head  
><em>'I know you like her'<em> Luka just kept hearing it over and over again, it's not like she could help it, Miku is just... breathtakingly perfect...

Luka thought about the talk she and Rin had in breakfast, analizing the situation  
><em>"Well it's not like Rin knows afterall I did lie pretty good, she even brush it off for a second... but it's only a matter of time for Rin to find out anyways.."<em> she sighed again, and just layed down in the bed, her face still buried in her pillow, calmy breathing, she let her thoughts run about a tealatte girl, smiling to herself whenever she thought of her cute smiling face, at least she made her feel better..

However she didn't stay long in her thoughts as she heard soft knocks on her door, she grunted and cursed under her breath thinking in who's daring to stop her from thinking of the cute tealette girl, she stood up from her bed and made her way to the door, hoping it wasn't her blonde rival looking for her to discuss again about her suspicion of Luka's feelings towards Miku, she slowly opened the door not really excited to talk

"Yes?..." she tiredly said when she was opening the door but the person that was in front of her wasn't other than the person she was just thinking about before

Miku just flashed a small smile over her worried features "Hey Luka-san.." Luka's heart inmediatly began pounding a little bit faster, thought she wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous around Miku or just simple happiness of seeing her.

"Hello Miku-chan, what's wrong?" Luka just kindly smiled, trying to hide her nervousness, she leaned on the door frame waiting for the girl to answer.  
>Miku looked at her and was thinking in whether to talk to her or not, since Luka seems fine, but she just choose to talk to her anyways, just to make sure.<p>

"Well.. The others said that you were acting 'wierd' and-" _Shoot_. _Does she knows? do they know?.._ Luka tensed a bit, however she's still calm, good thing she's leaning on the door frame. "-I wanted to make sure you were ok.." Forget tension, Luka's heart just melted with that simple sentece, inmeadiatly relaxing, she was just about to reply but she heard it, a small gasp.

"What happened in your room?.." Miku was looking past Luka, at the chair that was on the ground along with some broken small bottles with a basket close to the glass shards, the contents of the bottles spilled on the ground, Luka forgot about it

"um.. I accidentally knocked the chair over and since the basket filled with those bottles was on it they fell to the ground making this mess, I will clean it soon" Luka calmly said it "Oh are you ok?" Miku asked with honest concern, Luka just smiled and replied to the innocent girl "yhea, my foot hurt a bit but it was only for 6 seconds, i'm fine thank you", she was very proud she managed to fool the girl, she didn't want to tell her the real reason, that would only make her worry and she didn't want to do that.

Miku only smiled to Luka as an 'I'm glad you're ok', after a few seconds she decided to ask the pinkette what she was thinking "Can I help you clean it up?" she said smiling even more and god Luka can't say no to that "Sure, thanks, come in!" she stepped aside, closing the door after Miku was in, she handed Miku a pair of gloves she had in her closet so she didn't hurt herself while picking the broken glass pieces, but Miku didn't accept them insisting that Luka should wear them instead of her, Luka just sighed and gave in but didn't wear them playfully saying that it would be more fair for Miku if she didn't wear them too, Miku just giggled at how stubborn Luka could be.

They started picking up the glass shards first before cleaning up the spilled contents of the bottles. Luka couldn't help but giggle at how cute was Miku with that concentrated face she had now, Miku curious as to why she was giggling just looked at Luka "Why are you gi- Ow!"  
>blood was dripping from Miku's finger, her face in a slight expression of pain, since she was distracted by Luka's giggling she didn't pay much attention at how she was picking the glass shards.<p>

Luka inmediatly crawled up to her, worried that it may have been a deep cut "Let me see.." she took Miku's hand inspecting her finger, it seemed life a normal cut but she touched it a bit to see if the cut was too deep or not "Ow, ow, ow" she accidentally put too much pressure, she needs to be more gentle "Sorry!.." Miku just smiled at her, "it's ok, we should clean it before it gets infected.." Something clicked on Luka, without even noticing what she was doing, she took Miku's finger and put it in her mouth, slowly licking it, Miku gasped and stood frozen, unable to even ask her what she was doing.

_Miku's finger tastes so good... Wait.. what?_  
>When Luka came to her senses, she inmediatly took Miku's finger out of her mouth, when she looked at her she was greeted with a shocked slightly blushing Miku<p>

She stood up, grabbed Miku's wrist and dragged her to the infirmary, she tried her best to sound like nothing happened "Let's get- we should go to get you a band-aid!.."

When they got to the infirmary, she desinfected Miku's cut and put a band-aid in it, she couldn't even look at her without thinking about the embarrasing moment and... how good Miku's finger tasted..

Miku wasn't looking at her, she was really interested in some corner of the room, she tried to look at Luka to atleast properly thank her "T-Thanks for th-the band-aid.." Luka didn't mind, she was happy she helped her, but she would have prefered to heal her finger in normal circumstances.. ".. No problem..."

An awkward silence filled the room after that, Luka didn't know what to say.. she felt really awkward now and she bet Miku was too, she wished for the ground to just split open and swallow her so she wouldn't have to deal with this..

Miku slowly looked at Luka and was debating wheter to just say something or stay silent, she tried to calm down and then she tried to talk, at least even if it was one word "W-...We should go a-and finish cleaning the glass shards..." Luka didn't miss how Miku's voice was tense and quivery, she decided she would try to at least act like she always do for the sake of the tealatte girl "S-Sure, let's go.."

When they arrived at Luka's room, they kept picking up the glass shards and putting them in the trash can, this time Miku was wearing gloves because Luka didn't want Miku to accidentally hurt herself again

When they finished, Luka used the mop to clean the liquids that were on the floor, finally all clean, she sighed proud of herself and most importantly Miku, because even tought she was hurt she helped her anyways, even if Luka freaked her out before.

"Thanks for the help Miku" Luka smiled at the girl, a bit embarrased of her actions, Miku didn't notice that little detail thought or just didn't mind anymore what happened before, she warmly smiled "No problem!" she was a really good girl, always willing to help others.

Miku just forgot what she was there for originally, so she went to the door and briefly waved a goodbye to Luka as she made her way downstairs, probably to hang around with the Kagamine twins- ...damn... with all that happened here, Luka forgot about Rin suspecting Luka's feelings towards Miku..

Luka just thought about the situation for about half an hour and finally decided to just be more careful around the blonde girl and keep it cool, she didn't want Rin to actually find out 100% instead of just merely guessing it, if she doesn't have proofs about her crush, then Luka's safe enough to be around..

She went downstairs to see what are the other Vocaloids doing, she felt that see needed to apologize to Gumi, afterall she was a sensible girl, and Luka didn't want to made her mad.

She spotted Miku happily talking to Rin and Len, the three of them laughing at something they joked about, and she felt slightly jealous since afterall, Rin and Len are Miku's bestfriends, she made a promise to herself to get to be Miku's bestfriend too and to spend more time with her.

Luka just hoped everything will be ok, and that she could restrain herself when she's around her teal-haired friend.

Problems can be just around the corner..

* * *

><p><span><strong>(January 21th - 2013)<strong>  
><strong>FINALLY! I bet all of you guys said that when you saw this new chapter lol, i'm really sorry for updating this after like.. 9 or 10 months? it's just that i had alot of problems in my life about my family and some other stuff, I was so depressed that i even almost gave up on everything, writing, drawing, my guitar, everything, one day i was even going to delete this story, but that would have been really bad and stupid, thankfully I checked my mail and saw how much of you wanted me to update this, and how many people placed this story on their favorites or even hit the follow story button, it made me really happy to see how much of you guys wanted to keep reading this story, so I inmediatly went back to writing this, thanks guys, it meant alot to me :)<strong>

**Oh I also have to say that this story will be rated M, because that was my original idea, it's because of some themes that will pop-up here, i'll just say that none of you are expecting what will happen later on the story, for good and bad, it's drama after all ;D**

**Thanks to everyone that left a review, or put this on their favorites or started following it, I hope you guys forgive me for updating so late this, thanks :3**

**OH ALSO! if you want to see something particular on this story, you can leave a review with a request of what you want to see, I'll most likely write it because a reader also have something that they would like to happen, thanks and expect more!**


	4. Enter Rivals!

**Can't Help It - Enter Rivals!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know, I'm a horrible person, I didn't write for a long long time, I'm sorry guys but hey, I'm going to post other 2 chaps right away, I'll explain l8r.**

**I'm going to pre-write this story, because in all honesty it's been a pain and life sucks, so to make you guys get more chapters on a weekly basis (I HOPE) I will start doing a lot of work so I can update regularly and also be less estressed when writing the new chapters, this way all of us can be happy :D**

**Also, I've decided that I will keep the T rating and put the M rating in certain chapters when the time comes, so then you guys will know when s*t is going down to funky town (no worries, the rating is based solely on some themes that may not be for younger viewers, there will not be something explicit of any bad kind unless I decide it's necessary and fitting for the story).**

**I Will explain after the chapter is done why I was out for so long.**

* * *

><p>Luka decided that she's going to be Miku's best friend no matter what, she didn't really want to admit it but just by seeing how the twins and the tealette were happily chatting was enough to make her a bit jealous.<p>

She imagined a perfect friendship with the tealette where they could laugh and hang out without being awkward, where Miku's smile was directed at her and not somebody else, the thought alone was enough to make her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Fuck! why is this game so difficult!?" A certain green haired tomboy just huffed and restarted her 'PS Nita' game, focussed on beating the side quest boss, throwing some curses here and there.

Luka would of almost forgot she had to apologize to Gumi for being rude this morning if it wasn't because she just spotted her sitting for who knows what reason upside down in the couch cursing at who knows what game now. She made her way to the half circle couch hoping that Gumi wasn't too mad at her, but as she made her way she noticed Gumi's favorite panda beanie in the floor, she probably didn't even notice since she was way too focussed on her game.

When Luka arrived Gumi didn't even notice, so as to not start with the awkward apology she picked up the forgotten beanie and tapped Gumi in her shoulder, accidentally scaring her wich almost made her fall out of her position by the sudden contact, Gumi would surely consider that a jumpscare.

"WHAT THE FU- WHOA! wow wow... ooh that was close... why would you do that to me Luka!? how mean..." Gumi pouted and crossed her arms, still upside down.

Luka just gave her an 'are you serious?' look, how could someone get scared from that in a mansion full of Vocaloids? well whatever she wasn't going to question the wierd vocaloid, she just wanted to get this over with, apologies always made her uncomfortable so the sooner the better.

She extended her hand with the beanie, a very neutral look on her face "your beanie was on the floor, here." Gumi gasped, she was shocked, she would never drop something so important to her!

"How?- Why!?- What the hell were you doing in the floor Pandy!?, how is this possible?..." Gumi hugged her precious hat as if almost afraid to loose it forever, Luka just rolled her eyes, the answer was pretty obvious.

"Well, seeing as you're upside down it was pretty obvious it fell from your head, you should be more careful and put it in the table or somewhere else (_and please sit normally, you're going to stain the couch with your shoes_)"

"Oh, I should of figured..." Gumi complied and sat normally, pretty much embarrassed that she didn't think of such a simple answer but then again, she usually ignores gravity.

Luka felt a bit curious about why she was sitting like that, so she asked her about it to make a small conversation before apologizing.

"Oh that? well what better way to think how to destroy the bad guy in my game than making blood flow better in my brain! it was a very good idea on my part." Gumi said proud of what she thought was a smart idea.

_'No it was just an idiotic idea on your part'_ Luka thought but then again, she didn't know Gumi even had a brain.

Luka sighed, it's not like she may be aware of it. "Well try not to sit that way too much, it can be bad for your health and give you a headache."

"Oh so that's why my head hurts! hmm I see now, I see..." Gumi took a pen out of her pocket and wrote in her hand 'Upside Down = Headache', with a small proud smile, Luka saw that she had a few other scribbles but she honestly didn't even want to know what they said.

"You know, I wanted to apologize for this morning, it was very rude of me to not greet you and the others back, sorry." Luka smiled lightly, fidgeting a bit with her fingers.

"Oh you're still getting your cereal burnt over something so small? don't worry, don't worry! whatever the reason it was, you must of have been not feeling very well, it's okay no worries." Gumi gave her a big smile to reassure she wasn't mad, she's the kind that forgives and forgets easily, just like Miku.

Luka sighed, she really wanted to be with Miku more often, just thinking about not being around her as much as Len and Rin made her heart ache a little, maybe it's better if she talks a bit with Gumi to prepare herself mentally for later when she goes to achieve the goal of becoming best friends with Miku, achieve in a hopeful optimistic way that is.

Luka eventually sat with Gumi and they chatted a bit about hobbies and songs they've worked on that had a good amount of fans listening to them lately, Luka remarked on how huge of a success Gumi's song "Panda Hero" is, though somehow that made Gumi fixate in her panda hat a bit more than usual, brushing the fabric with her thumbs.

Gumi looked at her beanie and knitted her eyebrows in deep thought, almost distant.

Curiosity got the better of Luka again, even though it's not good to pry in people's business, there was something slightly familiar about that hat, like a pattern, and it's been bugging Luka ever since Gumi got it out of nowhere with a huge love for it since already the first time she showed up with it, there's something about it that makes Luka's heart feel ice burned.

"Say Gumi..." she paused, dragging Gumi's attention towards her "Why is that hat so important to you?" Luka felt an unexplicable lump form in her throat, somehow she didn't want to know anymore, she felt that if she knew she would feel hurt but it's too late already.

Gumi seemed taken aback by the question, she fidgeted, and for a moment Luka thought she stole a quick glance at Miku's direction, checking if no one was listening and said with a voice barely above a wishper -

"Well I might as well tell you everything, I've always liked pandas, as all of you already know, they are my favorite animals so I couldn't help writing a song that involved them in some degree, but that song wasn't a-"

"Panda Hero?" Luka had to ask, she didn't know where this was going but she had a hunch that she wasn't going to like it.

"Haha yhea, exactly that one, well.. after the song was released, it didn't have much popularity, I kinda got sad about it since I made the song with all my heart- involving pandas of course, but y'know I guess it was silly at the very beginning anyways, also you know how Crypton deletes all of our songs that do not *pass* the popularity test to make sure Vocaloid has only popular songs worthy of the fans right?, so the song I spent so much effort in was going to be deleted soon by our managers so people didn't see proof of a song that didn't make it to the music industry news..." Gumi sighed and prepared herself to explain the rest of her story, her face slowly changing from slight sadness to one full of.. a feeling Luka couldn't place her finger on.

"And... Miku noticed I was sad about it, so she made this panda beanie for me to make me feel better, it was very kind of her, but after I got it for some reason the popularity of my song increased to the sky like an explosion! my song made it to the front page of popular music magazines and was a huge success, I believe the hat Miku made for me gave me luck, everytime I wear it I have good luck, I feel protected and with extra confidence, like someone is cheering for me.. That's why this panda hat is so important to me, specially because it was made by Miku.." Gumi finished with a faint blush, clutching the beanie that had an enormous sentimental value.

A really cold shiver travelled from Luka's spine directly to her heart, fear was slowly accumulating in her senses, there was no way to back down now.

"So you like Miku?" The question she did not want to ask slipped from her lips before she had a chance to stop herself from asking.

Gumi blushed fully now, the time slowed down or at least seemed like it, seconds felt like an eternity, and the answer Luka did not want to hear slipped from Gumi's lips.

"Yhea..."

After a few minutes of silence, Gumi put on the hat, playing the game she had such a hard time on and in a matter of seconds the victory music could be heard from the game, and a barely audible murmur, "I knew my hat had to fell off for me to have such bad luck..." was lost echoing in Luka's head.

Curiosity bit Luka right back at her, after all curiosity didn't kill the cat for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Haha Miku-nee is blushing! do you have some sort of secret crush on me Miku?" A blonde girl could be heard teasing a really embarrassed teal-haired girl, while a slightly sour blond boy tried to not be too jealous on the fact that it wasn't him who made the tealette blush.<p>

"Wha-? I-It's not like that Rin! of course I would get embarrassed if you suddenly k-k-kiss me so close to the mouth you know!" Rin just smiled mischievously and stood close to Miku's personal space, then slowly said, almost in a husky voice.

"you know you like it." Rin winked at her making Miku blush once more with a "Whaaat!?" look plastered on her face, making it the last drop in Len's patience.

"Stop flirting up Miku-nee that way you perverted sister! she obviously doesn't like it!"

"What'cha said you pipsqueak midget!? piss off! at least she likes me more than you!"

"Say what!? I'm taller than you! if any you're the midget here and she obviously likes ME better!" insults were passed from Len to Rin and from Rin to Len, at this point they already forgot why they were even fighting.

Miku tried to come up with all sorts of ways to break up the fight but none worked, the fact that the Kagamine twins usually fighted over the smallest of things was an everyday routine but lately they've been fighting more than usually for some reason.

Miku sighed hoping this was just a twins thing, suddenly a really familiar video game music reached her ears, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Green and Pink, when she turned around she saw Gumi and Luka, just sitting on the couch in silence, on the way she heard Gumi murmur something about a hat and bad luck but she paid it no attention.

And only then the twins noticed Miku was missing only to be found a few steps away about to greet Rin's #1 pink suspect and possible rival in love and Len's #1 Green haired rival in the videogames world.

* * *

><p>Just when Luka was about to break the silence, the subject of talk both girls liked appeared right behind them, making them jump out of surprise by her voice.<p>

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Miku smiled, leaning her arms in the couch's backrest, not noticing how nervous she made Luka and Gumi right now.

"Oh hey Miku! I was just playing a game while Luka and me talked about work and stuff, that's all" Now that Luka knew Gumi liked Miku, it was pretty obvious she always was kind of nervous when talking to her or even by being close, though she made a better job at hiding it than her.

She turned to Miku with a kind smile "Yhea we weren't doing anything interesting by now- though where are the twins? weren't they with you?"

"We are." and as if on cue they appeared just behind Miku, slightly glaring at both Gumi and Luka.

Gumi smirked when she spotted Len, kinda in a devilishly way. "Heh, blondie-boy, come closer."

Len warily leaned on the couch's backrest only to hear Gumi tease him with what he thought was the worst thing he could ever hear.

"I beat your score on Battleyard 4, noob."

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!" and at this point they were already fighting over who was the best at videogames.

But it wasn't so humorous for Luka, when she saw Rin behind Miku, she inmediately tensed, worried that the little brat may get more clues and be more suspicious about her liking Miku, right now her worst case scenario was a group talk with Miku and Rin around, and Rin's smirk didn't make her feel any better.

Luka stood up, making the ones present look at her with curiosity "W-Well, if you excuse me, I have some songs to work on, cya guys." and just when she was going to turn and leave, Rin grabbed her wrist, her smirk only growing as Luka felt more nervous.

"But Luka-san! we're all here ready to talk, why not join us? work can wait after all it's a free week!" Luka just complained with some lame escuxes as to why she couldn't join but after Miku telling her to please join them, she couldn't decline.

She relunctantly took a seat on the couch just between Rin and Miku.

Just when she was thinking of standing up once again to insist she had a job to do, Rin gripped her shoulder "You're not getting away from this one so easily." she wishpered harshly to her.

Luka just glared at her with the same intensity. "And what's stopping me to do so?"

Rin nodded towards Miku's direction "You leave, I spill everything out, simple."

Luka remained silent and crossed her arms, trying to keep it cool as to not worry Miku who was already happily chatting with Gumi and Len but glancing at them from time to time, who knew that Rin was a really dirty rival in love? if she knew she would of tried to have one up on her to atleast not be blackmailed so easily.

Wait... THAT'S IT! Yesterday when Kaito asked all the Vocaloids to help him out on winning Miku's heart, the twins confessed their love for Miku, everyone heard them.

Now this time she had one up on Rin too, if she tries annything out of this little group chat, she might as well make sure that Rin goes down too, she has the advantage that she never said she liked Miku, in fact, Rin only assumed she did but she doesn't have any way to prove it, but in the other way around, Luka DOES have proofs and also witnesses in Rin's case .

Luka grinned, now she was safe and Rin wasn't much of a threat at all anymore, not even Len and Gumi if they ever find out she likes Miku... if they ever tried to be.

"-So what do you think Luka?" Before she even had time to realize it, the four of them were already staring at Luka to get an answer of the unheard sentence, she told them she wasn't listening but that only made them more inspired to include her even more in the conversation.

"Come on, you have to snap out of it already, you've been "out of it" a lot lately" Rin smirked, she can talk so confidently, giggles were heard but somehow Luka didn't feel like laughing.

Have you ever felt like you were out of place, disconnected or just simple emptiness when being around people?

Well, Luka felt that way now, she tried her best to smile but the fact that she was around the person she liked and that everyone here liked the exact same person too, made her feel really awkward.

After all just by recalling Gumi's face, made her think, is it really ok to try to steal Miku from everyone else? it was more than obvious that the day Miku gets a lover, more than just a pair of people will be heartbroken and Luka was sure she was going to be one of them.

Just by thinking of Kaito's and Gumi's face filled with love made her sick, it makes her feel like she's commiting a crime just by going after the tealette, it sends chills to her very core.

After a few minutes of talking, it became pretty obvious that Luka wasn't even paying attention or interested in the slightest, even when they tried to talk to her she would only answer with one word like "yes" or "no", basically answers that would cut the conversation in her side, Gumi thought that she just wasn't interested in the present themes so as her friendly self, iniciated a conversation that might pique Luka's interest.

"So Miku, are you excited for your birthday? it's pretty much around the corner!"  
>Luka inmediately got interested and paid attention when she heard the words "Miku" and "birthday" together, when it comes to Miku Luka will always be interested no matter what.<p>

"Oh I'm pretty excited! soon I will be 17 years old! I can't wait!" Miku was really happy about it no wonder.

Rin noticed that Luka was actually paying attention this time but why? she smirked evily and with the intent of gathering information she will force her to talk by asking something simple:

"So what did you guys get as a present for Miku?" smiling and acting innocent was her strategy.

The blond boy inmediatelly fell for the trap, going to boast about his present "Oh! I got her a super cool g-"

"Wait Len! don't you think that would just spoil the surprise for Miku?"

Well Gumi was smart after all, who would of thought?, Rin mentally cursed at Gumi's sudden usage of her brain, she could of sworn that Gumi's brain full of dust was always used at the worst timing.

Bitting her lower lip in frustation she thought of another aproach that could possibly work.

"Well.. what about giving hints then?" always using the fake smile she used so well.

"Oh yhea that way you guys can both tell me and not tell me about it!" Miku clapped her hands together in childish enthusiasm, it was so adorable.

Len furrowed his brows, obviously having a hard time thinking in hints instead of simply telling the others what his gift was "Ah.. then uhh... mmm... my gift is a super cool erhm disc... yhea! uh, that... will give you lots of fun! yep!" He smiled, proud of himself.

Rin almost rolled her eyes at the boy's stupidity, it was very obvious now what it was, only Miku wouldn't notice but that's why she liked her so much.

So Len got a videogame for Miku that was for sure, Rin made sure to secretly type that in the phone hidden in her pocket, texting so much with Neru at late nights sure made this easy, now she only had to hear Gumi's and Luka's hints.

"So what about you Gumi?"

"Eh? me? hmm... the only hint I can give is that it's made by myself, I want it to be a super surprise for you Miku!" She smiled confidently while Miku blushing slightly gave her a small smile.

Rin nodded smiling to herself and typed "Gumi: handcrafted present, possibly a scarf.", now the only one left is Luka, her initial target in this small operation of hers.

"And you Luka?"

The person in question only eyed Rin, she figured this plan of hers a while ago already, it was pretty obvious in her opinion, how she just insists on everyone telling her.

Luka sighed, this was already giving her a headache "Well I'm not saying anything, not even hints, it's a secret."

Rin narrowed her eyes, so she's really going to refuse huh?

Her smile transformed into a smirk, she wasn't going to give up so easily "Oh, come on just a little hint is fine."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you insist so much?" Now it was Luka's turn to glare at her.

Rin's smirk just grew larger "Because, we all want to know! you don't have to say what it is, just a hint is fine."

Len and Gumi exchanged looks and nodded in agreement while Miku only looked between Luka and Rin with a worried expression.

Luka let out an exhasperated huff and crossed her arms "Fine, fine, the only hint that I'm going to give is that it's special, that's it."

The others smiled at Luka's stuborness, it must be something really special for her to not even give a clear hint or idea of what it is, but that's exactly what Rin feared the most, the word "special" was a threat for her and she's going to make sure that she gives the best present to Miku no matter what.

Rin stared blankly to the side and slowly typed "Luka: Special present, ultra deadly."

Just about when they were going to keep talking Miku's manager barged in startling slightly the small group, they immediately stopped talking.

He nodded towards the group, acknowledging their presence before getting serious and coming directly at Miku.

"Miku, there's work to do! you have to go on set and act for the "Love is War" PV immediately."

The girl in question beamed, she always liked work, after all it had to do with what she loved the most: singing, though the others were kind of disheartened at the fact that they felt they got so little time to talk with her.

"W-Wait! aren't we supposed to have a break this week!? Miku shouldn't be working, specially because of her birthday coming soon!" Rin snapped rather harshly at the manager, making him back away nervously.

"I-I only follow orders, and you guys been s-slacking off too much! in fact you guys have double the work thanks to that, specially Rin, Len and Gumi here!"

The three lazy ones flinched at the truth, trying to act like they would never do such a thing.

The manager sighed shaking his head slightly "You guys should learn a thing or two from Miku, really." He looked at Miku and motioned for her to follow him into the studio, before the girl left, her friends ofered to go keep her company wich she happily accepted.

* * *

><p>Luka, Gumi, Rin and Len were very excited to be in the recording room just keeping Miku company even though she couldn't see them because of the tinted glass panel where they stand behind, though it's a good thing that she can't see them so Miku feels less embarrased recording.<p>

Miku was taking really long on the changing room, just when Luka was going to knock on the door to check if Miku was okay the door swinged open revealing Miku on her outfit.

Miku smiled to Luka and the others as soon as she opened the door not even noticing that Luka was about to knock, she seemed kinda eager to record. "What do you guys think? I like it!" The tealette said, spinning once in a circle to show a full overview of the costume.

When Luka looked at Miku's clothes she blushed quite vividly, Miku looked really cool (the sexy kind of course), she was wearing a black uniform shirt with a teal tie and a teal colored band on her left arm with a black heart on flames, a teal skirt with a teal/black belt that had a holster on the right side, teal skirt, black tights and combat boots, it wasn't in character for Miku but for the type of song she was singing it was actually the best job the staff has done.

Luka wasn't the only one blushing though, Gumi, Len and Rin too were pretty amased with it, Rin shaked her head to clear out any lewd thoughts left and tried to reply clearly "W-Wow Miku! it looks really good on you! ...omg dat a-"

"Y-Yhea! what my sister said!"

Gumi nodded and covered her mouth "You look amazing Miku, very cool! the stylists did a pretty good job for this." it was kind of obvious to Luka that the green haired girl was drooling but who can blame her?

Luka smiled gently crossing her arms over her chest, trying to cover the fact that she was doing her best to not jump Miku "Yes, you do look pretty good, really nice."

Miku beamed at her friends, she was glad they liked it too, while Miku was talking to them the crew was finishing up the final arrangements to the stage, finally calling up Miku a few minutes later.

Miku had to sing in a plataform with megaphones on top of it, she had to do a lot of takes to ensure that the crew could mix up the good angles, like the one where she had to grab the railing and do something similar to headbanging, she slipped that time making everyone laugh while she sheepishly rubbed her head, Luka wished she had a camera right now, she would record her cutest moments or even the whole acting wich was taking over an hour.

When the filiming was over, Luka thought it was very entertaining to watch, she never saw another Vocaloid work in the studio, she usually came here alone to work and leave immediately after. Well... there was afterall more than one recording room so it was basically impossible to wait for another Vocaloid to finish up and leave it free for others to use, though Luka is happy that Miku was the first Vocaloid ever that she saw recording.

"You were so cool Miku! I'm pretty sure the PV will be a huge hit!" Rin exclaimed while she hugged her.

Miku could only blush while Rin hugged the lights out of her "I-It wasn't that good."

"Well we should probably go, it's almost time for lunch guys." Gumi closed her cellphone and went ahead first, telling them that food cannot wait.

While they were heading to the dining room Miku made small talk with the twins, recalling the first time she joined crypton, Luka thought it was pretty interesting, since she joined crypton a while later than Miku.

"- And you guys remember this time where I accidentally messed up the lyrics in my first concert? I was so embarrassed!"

"We do! that was actually what inspired us to join the music industry!"

Miku gasped, amazed by the new information about the twins "Really?"

Len and Rin smiled at Miku, they remember that concert like it was yesterday, they were so moved by Miku's singing that day that they decided to practice a lot to hopefully one day join the Crypton industry and sing by her side. They would practice all day long, at almost every hour and they would rarely take breaks.

When they auditioned in Crypton's talent show they thought that they would never make it, ever since Miku auditioned it was like the revolution of music, thanks to her a lot of people became inspired to make music of their own so there were lots and lots of people and most of them were really good singers - in fact, some of them are Vocaloids now, like Neru or Miki, even Haku (even though they have no idea on how Haku made it), but when they heard their names and saw them being displayed on the winners chart they couldn't of been happier.

After that Miku congratulated the winners in person and that's how they met, Len was pretty sure that he fell in love with her at that very moment and Rin thinks that it was the first time she saw her concert - when they met they quickly became best friends, it was like a dream come true.

"Miku-nee you really are special to us, remember that!" Luka could tell that Miku was moved, she hugged both of the twins making them sheepishly laugh and blush.

The Vocaloids reached the dining room and sat on their usual spots, the twins sitting at Miku's side, Rin to the right and Len to the left, Gumi sat in front of Miku and Luka was heading to her usual spot wich was in the really far end of the large Vocaloid table, she liked that spot because it was peaceful and more secluded from the others but just as she was heading to it Gumi shouted to her to come sit by her side, Luka politely refused but Gumi insisted with that big friendly smile of hers, Luka sighed an sat next to her - aware of how Rin was glaring at both her and Gumi, even though the last one didn't notice at all since she was happily chatting with Miku and making fun of Len and his gaming skills.

When every Vocaloid was sitting in the table kaito proceeded to serve lunch since it was his turn of both making and serving the food today, it was pretty obvious that he had Miku in mind when he was making the food, seeing as how the food was mostly leeks than anything, it was also obvious that he made a special treat for Miku, as her plate had more leeks than anyone in the room, also shaped in little hearts.

Miku squaled at how nice and cute the food looked (Luka thought she was the cute one), it also had leeks too! she thanked Kaito for making it and he gave her an embarrassed smile, he was happy to see Miku liked it- Rin, Len and Luka didn't though, they glared at Kaito and even Gumi was slightly glaring at him with a crooked smile, all of them jealous of him, he made Miku happy even if it was for a short while until she finishes her food.

After a while Gumi, Miku and the twins started talking, chatting about simple stuff, some jokes where said and laughs were shared along with smiles, Gumi noticed Luka wasn't even talking she had this I'm-not-interested kind of look in her face so Gumi elbowed her in the ribs making Luka yelp and then glare at her in a murderous way but Gumi simply laughed and told her to join the conversation because "You're our friend too! so you should go along with the flow and just have fun with us!" she playfully argued.

Luka sighed, slightly blushing, embarrassed at how easily she included her without a second thought, she looked at Miku, expecting her to be fully inmersed talking with the twins but instead she was looking at Luka, waiting for her to join the conversation with a smile on her lips - Luka gave up and with the slightest of grins she talked along, feeling for the first time the warm effect friendship had.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter was really hard to write, I really lost all inspiration in this story and even writing, mainly because I was so busy with life and I wanted to make another stories about different stuff and animes so I got stuck with this, but now I discovered the great art of "pre-writing" chapters, so now I can both work on this and another stuff without feeling cornered or worried that I may forget my good ideas, also because my laptop died but I finally got a new one, so now we can say I'm back and fully working on new stories and on <strong>_**Can't Help It **_**:)**

**By the way, I will immediately upload the next chapters to this because you guys deserve it, I haven't updated in like a year or so, so I feel really guilty, hopefully you guys can forgive me, sorry for the long wait but now you guys can be sure that I'm back and also, I got better at writing and I got a new laptop so no more shitty stuck keys :3**

**Enjoy!**


	5. The Spy Game

**Can't Help It**** - ****The Spy Game**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>** From now on my AN's (Author Notes) will be at the end of every chapter, unless I have to say something really important, thanks in advance for all the support!**

* * *

><p>After Lunch was over Gumi and the twins were called to work, since they've been slacking around they had lots of stuff to do that should of been done a long time ago, they got scolded and their personal managers dragged them to work, literally...<p>

So now it was only Luka and Miku, a pretty awkward silence filled the atmosphere, Luka was trying so hard not to just leave Miku right there and scape to her bedroom, the only place where she felt safe.

After a few seconds of silence Luka decided she had enough, she couldn't just keep running away from her problems, if she wanted to become Miku's best friend she had to atleast take the initiative once in a while right? this was no time to be a shy creep, she had to start talking sooner or later or else Miku will just think Luka doesn't want to be around her.

Luka with all her built-up courage faced Miku and she quickly opened her mouth to talk to her, now or never!

"Miku, do you -"  
>"Luka, want to -"<p>

They both blushed, embarrassed at how they were going to talk at the same time, Luka thought that if she could see her own face, it would be redder than a tomato.

Miku giggled and scratched her face a bit, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Sorry," Miku began, "You can go ahead and talk first."

Luka smiled at Miku's consideration. "It's ok," she reassured her. "You should talk, what I was going to say wasn't really important anyways."

"But mine wasn't either, go ahead." Miku smirked, a ghost of a tease on it.

Luka smirked too, she was going to make Miku spill it out the good or the bad way.

"Miku," Luka playfully warned, "If you don't talk first I'm going to make sure you don't get to eat leeks for a week."

Miku gasped, her face full of shock. "You wouldn't! - "

"Oh yes I would, you don't have any idea of how evil I can be!" Luka said with an evil laugh.

They both playfully glared at each other for a few seconds, Miku with her pout and Luka with her mock-villain smirk.

After just staring at each other while holding their positions they bursted out laughing, Luka thought that whatever awkward silence there was before was no more than a distant illusion, Miku made her feel so at ease.

"Well," Miku still giggling a bit said, "Alright, I give up, I uh..." Miku held her arm in a rather shy fashion, a timid smile making it's way.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out, since I'm pretty sure we haven't atleast took a walk together." she said.

Luka could of sworn she heard "alleluia" echo in the room, she couldn't believe what she just heard, Miku, THE Miku, was inviting HER to hang out? Luka must be dreaming, she pinched herself hard despite Miku giving her a confused look, and damn that hurt, so this is not a dream, she couldn't be happier right now.

Luka gave Miku one of her biggest, happiest smiles and blissfully replied, "I would love to."

Miku beamed, Luka has never seen her so happy before.

"Okay then it's a promise!" Miku took hold of Luka's hand, making her madly blush and made her pinky promise while giggling out of sheer joy. "heheh, I'll get going, my manager wanted me to head immediately to the R.R, we have tons of work, I'll see you later so we can hang out Luka, bye bye!"

Luka waved Miku goodbye, watching her cheerful skipping towards the studio. - Luka headed towards her bedroom, a very warm feeling in her chest, she found herself still grinning like an idiot, a very happy idiot.

* * *

><p>"MAN! I'm so tired..." Rin said as she sat down on the couch, a very annoyed expresion on her face, they recently finished recording some scenes for the <em>First Love Academy<em> PV.

Len collapsed in the floor lying face-down, emitting a long groan as he lied there, not even moving - Gumi the only very energetic one of the group just giggled at her friends lazyness and started poking Len with a broom, the boy not even reacting to a very painful poke to his butt.

Rin glared at the ceiling, _those ungrateful bastards, making us do double the work..._ She thought. "I can't believe we have to sweep the floor of the living room, couldn't they just hire a maid?"

"Well the only maid we had quitt her job because of us after all." Gumi told her, still poking Len's corpse with the broom.

"Oh right," Rin's expression changed to one of deep-thinking, what to do, what to do?

Suddenly they heard the door, it was Teto, she was holding a broom too, maybe that's why she didn't look so enthusiastic.

Rin just stared at her with a bored expression, come to think of it she was with the managers too, she likes watching other Vocaloids work since she thinks of them as Senpai. The managers probably made her sweep the floors too in exchange of watching them work in the PV.

A wicked smirk made it's way on Rin's face as Teto was approaching the small group, she just had the perfect idea.

"Hey Teto, come 'ere for a sec' would ya?"

"Ufe honobifis" Len's muffled voice made it's way.

"Shut up Len, I use honorifics whenever I feel like it! Gumi, hit him with the broom for his insolence!" Rin roared.

"Roger that!" Soon enough a muffled squeak was heard.

When Teto made her way up to the three Vocaloids Rin patted the seat next to her, inviting her to sit, Teto happily complied, she greeted Gumi and Len too, the later giving her a muffled, pained groan as a reply.

She looked at Gumi and stared at her for a while, an intrigued look on her face, making the green haired girl to look at her with curiosity.

"Haha do I have something on my face Teto-chan?" Gumi made a wiping motion around her face, making funny faces whenever her hand hovered around.

"Oh no, I was wondering how you felt on the First Love Academy PV, since you were a guy instead of a girl there." Teto said taking a notepad and a pen out of her pocket.

Gumi blinked. "How I felt?... I felt pretty fucking badass!" she exclaimed with a cocky smirk, holding the prop rose from the pv in her mouth, giving Teto a fingerbang directed at her heart.

_This girl is hopeless_, Rin sweatdropped while blankly staring at the two girls talking.

"Ahh ~ little kitten, are you frightened by my perfect self? ~" Gumi jokingly said, still holding the rose in her mouth and proceed to "gracefully" poke teto on the ribs making her laugh.

Rin gave an exhasperated huff, at this rate she will never be able to manipulate Teto, so she took Gumi's prop rose, "AH! My prop rose!"

"Gumi, fetch!" and with that said Rin threw the rose out of the window, Gumi shrieked and jumped out of the window yelling that if she looses it her manager will be very angry.

"Well, with that out of the way," Rin crossed her legs and looked at Teto, "Teto do you want to play a game?" she asked her with a well faked smile.

Teto immediately cheered up, she took the bait. "A game? ooh a game! what are we going to play?" she jumped up and down.

Rin was now smiling rather evilly but Teto didn't notice, she was too excited to notice Rin was planning something and not the good kind. "We're going to play the spy game."

Teto knitted her eyebrows in confusion, she never heard of that game before. "The spy game? how do we play that?"

"Simple, I will be your client and you the spy, you're supossed to spy on any Vocaloid I command you to and take note of the information I want." Rin told her.

Teto nodded full of exciment, this game sounds like it will be fun!

"You like to investigate other Vocaloids don't you? you look up to them, that's why you always carry that small notepad right?" Rin asked her with a hint of interest in her voice.

"Yes that's right! I was born out of an April Fool's prank as the supossed new Vocaloid so when I discovered I was a fake I was devastated, but then Miku welcomed me to Vocaloid as an UTAUloid, I was so happy and still am, ever since that day I make sure to keep practicing and what better way to learn than from other Vocaloids too? so that's why I always make sure to learn something new from everyone and write it down." She smiled brightly at Rin, very proud of her small notepad.

"Hehh - Can I take a look?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Teto told her and handed over the small, red notepad.

Knowing Teto, Rin thought that it was just going to be a notepad full of random scribbles and nonsense but she actually was very surprised, she had a very neat grammar and everything was very organized, she noticed there were lots of pages filled with information about Miku, some of which she didn't even knew about the tealette (she will make sure to remember those) - Teto even wrote down that question she asked Gumi not too long ago, there were all kinds of information about every single vocaloid, likes, dislikes, fears, etc.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I've found my pot o' gold,_ Rin thought.

"Alright, looks like you're very good in this," Rin said, giving Teto her notepad back, she will make sure to get a copy of that powerful gun of information later. "Ok, let's begin, your first target is Megurine Luka, the information you're looking for is what does Luka feels for Miku, anything related to that you give it to me and only me, got that? now go!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Teto said, striking a military pose she saluted Rin and then ran away giggling, excited to play this game, _she's very childish for her age,_ Rin thought, _but that's even better_.

"Let's see how long you last with that façade of yours Luka." Rin said to herself and then while heading to her room, she threw the forgotten broom on Len who was long asleep on the floor, no way she was doing chores.

* * *

><p>Luka yawned, she was really bored but she had to be patient, all she had to do is wait for a couple hours until Miku shows up so they can go have some fun.<p>

She smiled, it's ok to be a little selfish and think of it as a date right? (solely based on the fact that she would be the only one to think of it as that) - Luka will be sure to make the outing with Miku perfect, it was already perfect for Luka, going out with Miku alone is enough for her but she didn't want Miku to be dissapointed or get bored so she had to think of places where they can go have fun, initiative is all afterall!

Luka took a notebook and wrote down ideas she had, one of them was the cinema, a pretty common place in her opinion but that doesn't mean it couldn't be fun.

Just when Luka was having a brainstorm (a pretty great one) she was interrupted by knocking on her door, she sighed, annoyed at how she was being interrupted and stood up from her bed, making her way at the door.

She started getting excited thinking that it probably was Miku who might of come to tell her it's time to hang out but to her dissapointment and confusion no one was there.

_Is this some kind of joke?_ she thought.

Just as she was going to close the door she noticed something on the floor, she crouched to pick up the piece of paper.

It had nothing on it, garbage? but she saw a flicker of color on the other side, she flipped it over and she immediately shot a hand to her nose with a surprised shriek.

It was a picture of Miku! one that she never saw before and oh she has seen every picture of Miku, but this one she haven't - Miku was peacefully sleeping half naked on her bed, holding her beloved wolf plushie close to her chest.

Luka was blushing madly, her hand had blood already, whoever took this picture was a pervert but she felt like a bigger pervert for being turned on by such an innocent scene.

Luka hurriedly looked at both sides of the corridor and as embarrassed as she was, stared at the picture a second time for a few seconds with slight doubt - however it wasn't for long as she quickly shoved the picture into her pocket blushing like crazy.

_I'm such a disgusting pervert... _- she thought, burning with shame.

"Ohh I see, I see, so Luka-san likes to keep those kind of pics of Miku-chan, I see." a voice said.

Luka froze up in place, her blood going ice cold, she knew it was too good to be true, she looked at the person in question, she was writing something in a small red notepad.

"Teto... What are you..?"

Teto, who looked suspiciously pleased with herself, smiled at Luka. "Oh nothing I was just going around when I suddenly saw you putting away that picture of Miku."

"W-What are you talking about? what picture of Miku? this? oh no this was just a piece of trash I found outside my door, nothing else." Luka nervously told her, forcing a small polite laugh that had a really uneasy tone to it, she showed Teto the back of the picture, that way she might think it really was garbage.

Teto just narrowed her eyes in a very detective-like way. "Not that, I'm talking about THIS picture of Miku," Teto took out an identical picture to the one Luka had and showed it to her in a very dramatic way, she scooted closer to Luka. "There's more where this came from." She said in a hushed tone very similar to the way a drugs dealer would offer it's products.

Once Luka saw it was the same picture she picked up from the floor, realization dawned on her like a ton of bricks - she made a surprised cry and acussingly pointed at Teto.

"AH! It was you! you're the pervert that took that picture of Miku!" She exclaimed.

Pervert!? Teto was taken aback, she was no pervert! "What!? I'm not a pervert! I did take the picture but I'm not a pervert!" Teto was embarrassed, was it really something perverted?

"Yes you are! you don't just take those kind of pictures of your friends! why would you do that!?" Luka insisted.

Teto ignored the question and looked at the wall, she was still blushing and she was pouting, her eyebrows furrowed.

Luka just stared at her waiting for a reply, her expresion slowly changing from one of confusion to deep thinking, while she thought for the possible reasons she came with a theory that can perfectly answer all her questions.

"Don't tell me," Luka warily began, "...You like Miku?"

Teto blushed so much that even her ears were red, Luka thought that a bit more and she would see steam coming from her head.

Teto stuttered, trying to deny the obvious. "I-I-I - I Don't... L-Like her!"

"Yhea suuuree... you don't, right." Luka sarcastically said, smirking, she had her cornered.

"I D-DON'T! And what if I do!? What's it to you!?" Teto angrilly said, she really doesn't like it when people made fun of her.

Luka remarks she's quite perverted for liking her since Miku is way too young for her, at least in age.

"You're perverted too then! you're four years older than her! you're 21 years old right now so that would make a temporary five too! and also, I'm younger than Miku!" Teto childishly retorts, a very edgy tone to her words.

Luka was baffled, glaring a bit she snaps back. "How can you be younger than her!? you're 31 years old, Miku is 16 years old!"

"I'm a Chimera so I'm 15 years old!" Teto yelled with over-flowing confidence on that sentence.

Luka sweat dropped, she looked at Teto with a blank, icy look on her face, deciding she had enough of her idiocy she went inside her room and slammed the door in her face.

Teto had a dumbfounded expresion, she stood in front of Luka's door for a few seconds and just as she was about to knock on the door Luka yelled at her to "Go away!"

Ah well, she won't be able to get information from Luka if she's going to act that way so she made her way to her own bedroom, thinking that she needs a new copy of her beloved picture.

Once Teto left, Luka felt all of her energy drained, just how many Vocaloids and UTAUloids likes Miku? there's already five she knows of: Kaito, Len, Rin, Gumi and even Teto.

_I bet more than a half of the Vocaloids and UTAUloids likes Miku - heh, maybe if I only count the ones that really love her instead of like-like or crush they have on Miku I might reduce the number of annoyances. _she sourly thought.

Luka paced around in her room, confused as to why would Teto do something like that to her? just leave a picture of Miku half-naked outside her door and then question her about it, but as much as she thought about it she couldn't come up with any possible answer.

She recalled that she didn't ask her about it, so she now made a mental note to ask her later.

As Luka felt a headache incoming, she was just about to lie on her bed when she heard a knock on her door, just how persistent Teto is? annoyed Luka yelled for her to go away but instead she heard the sweet voice she likes so much.

"Wha? - Luka it's me, Miku." She paused "Is this a wrong time? I can comeback later - ...sorry for being a bother -" just as Luka heard the slight hurt in Miku's voice and the word "bother" she immediately flung the door open, abashed, Luka stood there with a concerned look on her features.

"You're never a bother! it's just that someone was playing a prank on me, that's all, I shouldn't of yelled, sorry..." Luka said, embarrassed at her actions.

The tealette cheered up just by hearing Luka's voice, specially because of what she said. She giggled feeling nervous all of sudden and chewed a bit on her lip, a bad habit she had.

"It's ok." Miku reassured her.

Luka smiled, already feeling better from the bad experience she had with Teto. "What's the reason for this lovely visit?" She gently asked her.

Miku blinked and suddenly she pouted. "Mou, Luka, have you already forgotten? we were supposed to hang out today! we talked about it like two hours ago!"

She completely forgot, thanks to Teto though, since that reddish haired girl distracted her before and left her with lots of things to wonder.

Already feeling excited she apologized to Miku, today is going to be a great day she thought.

"Ah sorry, it's just that a lot of things were on my mind." Luka said, embarrassed (once again) at how she easily forgot.

Miku shot her the smile Luka loved so much. "It's alright, now let's go, the others are waiting."

Wait... what?

Luka grabbed Miku's wrist, startling her, an uneasy look on Luka's face, she thought that they were going out alone not with company!

"W-wait, we're going with other people? with who!?" She asked her with her best 'it-was-so-rude-of-me-to-forget-them' tone, and just as she asked, the answer - or answers appeared behind Miku: Len, Rin and Gumi.

"Surprise muthafucka!" Gumi joked, a *Gotcha!* look on her face.

Rin smirked at Luka who was speechless. "You didn't really thought you were going out alone with Miku, did you?" She mockingly said. Luka thought it was pretty ironic how the hang out was with most of her rivals.

Luka could heard how her dreams and hopes for this hang out were being crushed, they were pretty crunchy? _Hah, cheer up Luka, at least you're not going with every rival you have_, Luka thought.

"Hey Miku, should I call the driver already?" a voice said.

"Oh, yhea sure, Kaito-san!" Miku cheerfully told him, he appeared out of nowehere.

Luka blankly stared at them, but also, "Teto what are YOU doing here!?" Luka asked the reddish haired girl who in return just gave her a confused look.

"Huh? what am I doing here? Rin-chan invited me of course!" She replied.

_I jinxed it, I fucking jinxed it._

"Come on Luka the driver is waiting for us." Miku said with an excited smile.

Luka had no other choice but to remain silent, following the others to the car.

This outing sure is going to be interesting won't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**The song I referenced is pretty nice, even though I don't like any pairings that can be made from those 3 (since I personally like them as a the trio of idiots only xD), at least I can imagine Gumi as a tomboy instead of a boy in that song, since they didn't change her voice to make it manly (thankfully).**


	6. An Unexpected Hangout

**Can't Help It**** - ****An Unexpected Hangout**

* * *

><p>The ride to the '<em>MMD Mall' <em>was pretty noisy, Luka cursed the driver in her mind for being so slow, to him "The safety of my clients is first, madam." he would say, _but getting on time isn't? -_ Luka would reply in her mind, she had to be polite after all, but one thing is sure, she certainly didn't like being in the same car with all of her rivals, it was pretty DAMN noisy.

Rin kept making fun of Luka the whole ride about how she pathetically thought she was going alone with Miku, "-,Well not on my watch!" is what she said, snickering.

Gumi talking pretty loudly with Len about the new game franchises that were soon to come out around October and Christmas, "- And yo Len, did ya check out this horror game '_Outlive'!? _that shiet is fucking creepy, I'm telling you!" She shivered just by thinking about the trailer, thankfully Len wasn't as loud as Gumi but that didn't mean he wasn't just as excited, "Wow really? we need to play it as soon as it comes out on halloween then! You better not be a scaredy cat, Gumi."

"A-AS IF! oh, it's on you midget!", he just laughed at Gumi's attempt to not look scared.

Teto was the only one silent but that may be because she was enjoying her trip snack, which happened to be french bread, Teto's favorite food.

Kaito spent his time talking to Miku in a way too friendly manner, Miku would only smile and reply, she was so naive that she didn't even notice the way Kaito was acting, out of everyone here, Luka thought he was the one annoying her the most.

"So Miku, what do you think about holding hands with your friends? I heard it became really popular lately, everyone does it!" He smiled at her, he was little too close to Miku.

Miku gasped, surprised by what the blue-haired young man was telling her. "Wow, Really? I didn't knew!" She was clueless at what Kaito was trying to do which only made Luka even more pissed, she was trying so hard not to snap at Kaito.

He nodded, blushing he moved a little closer to Miku. "Yhea! So, what you say if we-" just as Luka was about to snap, someone cut Kaito's words.

"Kaito stop flirting with Miku, she obviously doesn't give a shit about what you're trying to do." Rin said, Luka didn't even notice Rin was listening the whole time but for the first time she was grateful at her.

"W-What do you mean? I'm not trying anything!" He was obviously shaken, Rin could be pretty scary when she wanted to.

"Don't play dumb, you know what the hell I'm talking about!" She snapped at him, Rin's anger was growing more instense every second.

At this point Luka decided it was best to ignore everyone in the car, she looked out of the car's window, leaning her head in her hand she succesfully tuned out - at least for a while until she felt something on her hand.

Confused she looked down at her hand.

Her hand was being held by someone, she looked up at the person in question who brightly smiled at her.

Luka, embarrassed, opened her mouth in protest but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Friends hold hands right?" Miku said, never letting go of Luka's hand, all the while giving her a kind smile.

That was enough to make Luka give up, she could feel how her heart raced just by the tiniest of touches, feeling her face hot.

When she realized the car went silent a while ago, she looked around, everyone was staring at her, their gazes full of jealously. Luka ignored everyone and went back to staring out of the window, blushing like crazy she shakily gave Miku's hand a gentle squeeze who in return intertwined her fingers with Luka's, making her heart skip a beat.

Luka spent the whole ride peacefully, feeling Miku's soft, warm, delicate hand.

"Tch," Kaito glared at nothing in particular, frustrated at how his plan backfired, "Rin-chan should of stayed quiet..." he muttered to himself with a pout, putting the blame on Rin.

"Shut up you ice cream idiot, it would of been no better for everyone if it was you anyway." Rin told him, she heard him complain. Rin was frustrated as well, no one can't deny that everyone here would of loved to hold Miku's hand.

_Don't worry Kaito, you got this under control, you have all day left to make a move_, he thought, all the while smiling at how smart he was.

* * *

><p>Once the small Vocaloid group arrived at the MMD Mall they started arguing about where they should head first, everyone was excited after all it was the biggest mall they've ever been to.<p>

"I think we should go eat some ice cream." Kaito raised his hand.

"Of course you would say that you ice cream fanboy," Rin exclaimed, making him glare at her, "I say we go to the Cinema, it's way better for everyone." She said.

"No, no, no, we should go to the Arcade, there's a new game we want to try out!" Gumi said, full of exciment just by thinking on kicking some zombie ass, Len nodded, he wanted to go to the Arcade too.

"Wait a second! let's go to the Bakery, there's a french bread offer by 50%!" Teto suggested with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Alright, guys, guys, we should vote for where we should go first, it's the easiest way to solve this." Kaito said, everyone agreed except Rin but she remained silent, she did not want to force Miku to agree with her so she decided it's for the best.

"Ok so 1 for ice cream, 1 for the Cinema, 2 for the Arcade and 1 for the Bakery." Kaito said while counting with his fingers, he looked at Miku and Luka and asked them where they wanted to go.

Luka shrugged, she did not really care anymore, she looked at Miku for a while then back at Kaito with her answer, "Wherever Miku wants to go is fine by me." She said slightly flushed.

Now everyone was looking at Miku, each one of them hoping for her to choose the place where they wanted to go, Miku's vote is worth two points thanks to Luka after all, so any place can win.

After a while of thinking, Miku looked at them, ready to give them her answer.

"I think the Cinema would be fun, I guess." She said, hoping her friends weren't too dissapointed.

Before any of them could protest Rin moved forward, linking arms with a confused Miku she started walking the way towards the Cinema.

"Alright, Alright, you heard the lady now move your asses and let's get going!" Rin said.

"AH! Wait Rin it's not fair that you get to link arms with Miku-nee!" Len exclaimed running after them, already catching up to them he linked arms with Miku who only giggled at her friends actions.

Luka sighed and followed them, hopefully she won't get a headache just by looking at how everyone tries to get Miku for themselves, getting to Miku is going to be very hard today, she wonders if one day her relationship with Miku will progress? she hopes it can go further than friends.

Suddenly out of nowhere _Just Be Friends_ starts playing in a nearby store speakers, oh irony, how much can you haunt Luka?

* * *

><p>"Just choose a movie already!" Rin said, annoyed at how the others were debating which movie they were going to see.<p>

"A-Alright, geez Rin..." Len told her, slightly startled at his sister's impatience, he looked at the movies in display, trying to find one that seemed interesting enough.

He was about to give up when suddenly something catched his attention, it was a movie poster, the poster showed a very dark, eerie concrete room, there was a girl wearing a really dirty white dress, she was sitting on a rocking chair, her back facing this way so you can only see 3/4 of her and there was a really creepy doll sitting on her lap, looking at the camera. The poster read _"The Invoking"_ in big, white letters just above the credits.

Len smiled rather evilly, a plan in his mind - He looked at the others and signaled the poster.

"Hey guys, what about that movie?" Len asked, smiling at his friends.

When the others looked at the poster some of them felt a shiver travel down their spine.

Rin looked at the poster with a bored expression when suddenly she felt her light bulb turn on, she looked at Miku then the poster then back at her friends, she smiled at them and feigned innocence, "Looks pretty scary huh? it might be fun let's watch it!"she said.

Gumi let out a little *Eek!* when she saw the poster and as soon as she heard Rin agreeing to watch it she knew the others would agree too, she tried to think for any kind of excuse as to not watch that horror movie and instead do something else but no luck, she didn't know what to do.

Len of course, noticed Gumi's distress, that was his plan all along. He made his way to Gumi and looked at her with a mocking smirk, "What is it Gumi? you being a wimp?" he teased.

"I AIN'T NO WIMP!" Gumi yelled and even though she was making her best to not look afraid, it was pretty obvious by just looking at the dark expression she had on her face, she was slightly trembling too.

"Well if you aren't then you should consider this movie merely as an endurance test when _Outlive_ is released." Len told her, he was doing his best to contain his laugh.

Gumi chose to say nothing, thinking about what she could say to get out of that situation but in the end she decided to not complain and followed Rin, Len, Teto and Kaito to buy the movie tickets leaving Luka alone with Miku, who both were in charge of buying the snacks.

Luka glanced at Miku, who was still staring at the movie poster, Luka aproached Miku and tapped her gently in the shoulder, making her slightly jump, she looked at Luka with a shaky smile.

"Are you ok, Miku? you don't look so good." Luka asked her, worried that Miku might of gotten sick all of the sudden.

Miku waved her hand, "Oh no, it's nothing," she was feeling completely fine, only that she didn't like horror movies and _The Invoking_ looked like it was quite the creepy movie. Miku shaked her head trying to clear her mind and took hold of Luka's hand, leading her to buy the snacks, "I hope you're fine with buying the snacks with me, whenever I go to the cinema with my friends they usually complain I'm too slow or that I'm terrible at it, hopefully you can help me right?" She smiled at her.

Luka blushed at the sudden contact, Miku was taking this holding hands thing way too seriously, she tried to say something, a lot of responses where floating in Luka's mind.

_Of course I'm fine with it, I love spending time with you._

_You're not terrible, you're perfect, your friends are just dumb._

_I will always help you no matter what it is._

But the words got stuck in her throat so she stayed silent and simply nodded.

Once they were done buying the sweet popcorn and other kind of snacks (along with the drinks) they made their way over to the other Vocaloids, they were waiting for Luka and Miku with the tickets for the movie in hand.

"Ok, we got the 7 tickets for the movie, let's just go it's about to start in a few minutes." Rin said, eager to act on her plan, she was already irritated by the fact that Len dragged her along to buy the tickets with her friends, missing the oportunity to stay close with Miku.

They headed to the hall and went inside the lounge number six, going up the steps of the aisle they sat in the far row of seats at the end around the middle. Luka noticed there were already a few people but not more than 20, since today is Tuesday most people must be at work, in school or at college, not like it bothered Luka, she actually liked it this way, she didn't like to seat near strangers, specially if they smelled bad.

The Vocaloids were sitting in this order from left to right: Len, Gumi, Luka, Miku, Rin, Teto, Kaito.

Luka was REALLY lucky to sit just besides Miku, they made sort of a lucky draw unbeknown to Miku, Luka and Rin were the ones to have the two short straws so they had the right to sit with her at each side.

The group of friends were making small talk to wait for the movie to start but it wasn't for long, after two minutes the lights slowly went out and the usual ads before a movie started. Luka was slightly interested in a movie called _Frosted_, the sisters Else and Ann looked like they totally had feelings beyond sisterly love (even if it wasn't _Disnay'_s intention), it reminded her of the the duet with Miku, Magnet, wich was about forbidden love.

Luka smiled sadly but it quickly dissapeared as soon as the movie began, the story immediately started out with the creepy doll from the poster, no wonder it was damn creepy once she saw the intro to the movie, the doll was just the warmup before the real plot of the movie began.

When the first jump scare happened around the beggining of the trouble, Luka and Rin were unfazed by it, Luka heard a few screams and squeals from some of the strangers, she sighed in slight annoyance and took a sip out of her soda, _"Seriously? they're scared by such a borin-"_

Luka's thoughts however were disrupt when a very frightened Miku latched firmly on her arm, shaking with fear, Luka almost choked on her drink by the sudden contact.

Coughing a bit she felt how a blush was making it's way, Luka was starting to panic at how she felt Miku's soft chest pressing on her arm and immediately turned to look at her in the vague light irradiating from the big screen.

"Mi-Miku! What are you-?" She wishpered harshly, even if she didn't mean to.

Miku hid her face in Luka's neck making her inhale sharply, "S-Sorry!" She stutters, "it's just t-that I'm re-really scared so I-I-... I can't..."

Luka's face was reddening more and more by the second she_ felt _Miku's hot breath in her collarbone, her quivering voice slightly tickling her neck, it took all of Luka's willpower to not push the scared girl away.

Luka took deep breaths (or at least tried to) and gently rubbed Miku's trembling back, "I-It's alright, I was just surprised..." She managed to reply.

Miku mumbled something with a tone of relief, and after a while she looked up at Luka with shifting eyes, "Is it... Is it alright if I stay like this? I-I mean, if it's okay with you that is.." She wishpered, embarrassed.

Luka just stared at Miku, half smirking at herself, _she really couldn't deny her anything right?_

She made an aproving noise, looking at the movie, embarrassed at how Miku beamed at her muttering a silent 'thanks' and made herself comfortable, Luka was grateful of the cinema's darkness for a second.

"Tch, that damn pinky, always getting in the way of my plans..." Rin muttered lowly to herself, she only agreed to the horror movie idea because she thought that Miku might of grabbed her arm or even hug her out of sheer fear, she was really dissapointed.

As Rin kept sadly staring at Miku, Gumi was trembling in fear, she still watched the movie though or else Len would never let her live that down.

Len snickered at the green haired girl's actions, he was having a lot of fun just by watching how Gumi was shaking like a leaf with an expresion that clearly said she REALLY was horrified.

Just as a creepy escene was going on a sudden idea struck his mind, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed the 'Record Video' button, he secretly aimed at Gumi.

Barely managing to contain his laugh he thought to himself, "_I can record her reaction now, this is going to be grea-"_

_Jump scare._

Gumi screamed utterly frightened and grabbed Len's arm making him drop his phone, not taking her eyes off of the big screen she got frozen in place, her iron grip on Len's arm slowly getting more and more strong, making the boy grimace because of the pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow oW OW OW **OW OW ****OWWWW!**" Len muttered rather girly-ish, he tried to desesperately shook her off but she didn't react, so on a desesperate act he hit her on the head.

"WHAT TH-" She was soon interrupted by people telling her to shut up, "What the fuck Len!?" Gumi hissed under her breath so only he could listen to her, she glared at the blond boy who was rubbing his sore arm, he sighed, annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't just let you break my arm, what are you? hulk girl?" Len told her, returning her glare, "If you want to grab someone's arm grab Luka's, sheesh..." He rolled his eyes when Gumi called him 'bitch'.

Minutes went by and when a big jump scare happened, screams were heard along with two painful screams.

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, the group left and decided to go get something to eat, they walked happily talking about the movie except for two of them who both were dragging their feet behind with gloomy expressions, Gumi apologizing over and over.<p>

"I'm so sorry! it's just that it was so scary! I felt like crying at some point!"

Luka rubbed her arm, there was a red bruise with the shape of a hand on her arm hurting like hell.

"Yhea, it was scary..." Luka said, looking at the distance with empty eyes.

"I agree..." said Len with the same expression, _"But for another reason..." _both of them thought.

They shivered at the same time, making Gumi think that they just might of been scared by the movie but that didn't stop her from apologizing one more time.

"Ok guys, McDolan? Burger Queen? Kinky's Fried Chicken? something else?" Kaito asked the group, Luka didn't notice they arrived already, this mall sure was big huh.

"Oh oh! I want the one with the creepy looking duck!"

"Alright, so Gumi wants McDolan, what about you guys?"

Three of the vocaloids went for McDolan, two for Burger Queen and the other two for Pizza Hat, Luka and Miku left Gumi in charge of buying the food for them and instead went to look for a table, once they found the perfect spot to sit on Miku texted the other Vocaloids telling them where they were located, now all they had to do is wait so Luka sat across the girl.

She anxiously tapped her fingers on the table, looking everywhere but at Miku, she was really awkward about what happened on the cinema, she couldn't look at Miku without feeling her face heat up and her heart going crazy.

She was about to suck it up and try to say something but Miku beat her to it.

"Hey Luka-san, did you enjoy the movie?" Luka almost chocked on her own saliva upon hearing that, thankfully Miku didn't notice. She took a deep breath and gently smiled at her, "Yhea I did, it was," Luka paused, "Interesting..."

_Of course I enjoyed it, but I wasn't really paying attention to the movie at all..._

"I liked it, even though I spent most of the movie burying my face in your neck." Miku giggled.

Luka gaped at Miku, blushing clompetely now, that sounded _SO_ wrong and it seemed Miku realized it too because she suddenly was blushing.

"I- I mean, I was afraid! that's w-why I buried my face in your neck! it wasn't like... I didn't..." She trailed off realizing how much nonsense she was speaking, embarrassed she looked at a particular spot on the table and she chewed on her lips.

If it was awkward before it sure went beyond that level now.

Thankfully the others arrived soon after with the food and took their seats, the twins besides Miku, Gumi next to Luka and Teto and Kaito at each end of the table.

Luka and Miku thanked Gumi for buying the burgers who in return only waved her hand, "Don't worry about it! that's what friends are for." She said and immediately wolfed down her food.

Luka proceed to silently eat her burger, she was thankful that Gumi arrived soon with the others but of course that only meant one thing, it wasn't going to be a peaceful meal.

She heard Teto ask Gumi what she was eating who only put on a mock-serious expression, "Some fries muthafucka!" she laughed at her own joke but was soon interrupted when Rin scolded her about how that was getting old.

The table was full with chatter and once they finished eating they went for some ice cream, Kaito was the most happy at that one.

When they enjoyed their ice cream outside the mall, sitting on some steps Luka found it was very nice, the breeze and the view, this wasn't so bad.

Miku looked at Luka curiously and smiled, she could see Luka was enjoying this hang out in her own way.

Luka saw Miku licking her ice cream and she couldn't help the dirty thoughts that flooded her mind, she stared but when she noticed Rin glaring at her she soon shifted and shaked her head, she felt disgusted at her own behavior.

_Seriously Luka, what the hell is wrong with you... get it together._ Luka thought while staring at her ice cream, scowling at herself.

"Luka are you okay? is your ice cream bad?" Miku asked worriedly.

Luka blinked when she was dragged out of her thoughts, she looked at Miku for a while before looking back at her ice cream, "Yhea, I'm fine..."

Miku wanted to keep asking questions, she knew she wasn't 'fine' but decided to give the older girl space, she must be worried about adult stuff, Miku hoped she was ok.

After eating the ice cream the group followed Teto to the bakery, waiting for her until the girl came with a bag of french bread.

Once they were done with that all they had to do left was to go to the Arcade and have some fun before they called it a day.

* * *

><p>The sound of lots of games were heard on the Arcade and on the shooter zombie game the victory music was heard.<p>

"YES! Suck on that Len!" Gumi laughed and did a small victory dance. "I beat you, I beat you, I won, I won! suck on that! oh yeh! ~"

Len only glared at her, after a few seconds of intense glaring he huffed shoving the plastic pistol on the machine's holster and made his way to the Air Hockey game where the other Vocaloids were having a small tournament.

"Ragequitting so soon banana-boy?" Her voice held a mock tone, she clearly was enjoying the way she beat him on the game, the guy wasn't really good in shooters.

"Shut up, Gumi." Len told her.

Gumi laughed and with a flat smirk she looked at him, "Awe, he mad." She snickered when the boy stomped his way to the others, she flicked him off when he glanced at her and went back to the game now on 'one player' mode.

"Tired of loosing already?" Rin asked Len, a teasing grin on her features.

The boy made a point of ignoring her wich only confirmed Rin's question, she shaked her head thinking of him as a pansy and directed her attention at Miku, who was currently winning the game she was having with Kaito.

The score bell was heard multiple times, Rin already figured that Kaito would let Miku win but too bad for Kaito that Miku actually likes challenges.

The winner bell went off and Miku just smiled lightly at Kaito, was he letting her win? the thought of Kaito going easy on her kinda dissapointed her but she choose to remain silent about that and congratulated Kaito for the game.

Now Luka was in Kaito's place, she grinned at Miku who in return beamed at her, Luka's grin changed to a soft smirk and with ease she scored making Miku blink in surprise.

"You're going agaisn't the Air Hockey Master here, turn back while you still can!" Luka joked and Miku was already having fun just by how playful she was.

Miku smirked and with a look of determination she scored with ease too, "Bring it on Air Hockey Master!"

After a few rounds the marker was 58 - 60, Miku blocked the disk and hit it right back at Luka, Luka tried to block it but it was too late, it was a draw.

"You did well, you were a good opponent for the Air Hockey Master, I shall give you half of my kingdom, Hockey Queen." Luka jokingly bowed making Miku giggle.

"I shall accept it and reign with an iron fist!" Miku fist pumped the air with a mock serious look, after that both girls laughed making Luka get glares of jealously from Rin and specially Kaito.

Rin huffed, "Alright you two, no more Air Hockey for now, what about we get going? it's getting late and we still have to go buy some groceries for the mansion."

Everyone agreed except Gumi who was still in the shooter game getting a high score, "Wait wait! I'm going to be in the top 5! just a little longer plea-"

Rin grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, ignoring the cries of the green haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Teto asked the group.<p>

"To get some groceries, Teto." Kaito told her.

"Some what?"

Gumi smirked, "Supplies Muthafuck- OW!" however she couldn't finish her joke as Rin hit her in the arm telling her once again to stop with that joke muttering under her breath that she won't let her watch _Daxter_ again if she keeps that up.

They were just outside the Wallmart in the parking lot, the few streetlight poles softly glowing on the group, Luka noticed it was a bit cold for August, maybe it was because Autumn was getting closer so she rubbed her hands together breathing in them for heat.

"Oh no! this is bad..." Len worriedly exclaimed while searching for something in his pockets.

"Oh now what!?" Rin glared at his brother, "what is it Len?" She asked annoyed.

"I... I dropped my cellphone at the cinema's lounge! we have to go get it back!"

"Oh my gos- are you STUPID Len!? how the hell you drop your phone at the cinema and then forget to pick it up!" Rin exclaimed, angry at her twin.

"Guys, guys, we will have to go and pay for another ticket to get in and look for Len's phone, I don't have any money left though." Kaito said, everyone else didn't have money either and the only money left was for the groceries.

"But we have to go now! the cinema closes at 11:00 and we only have a few minutes left, please let's just go!" Len begged in the verge of tears, that phone is very special to him, he had the recordings of when he first attented Miku's concert and once he joined the Vocaloids too.

Luka looked at Miku and the rest, she stared for a bit before sighing, "Wait I think I have a bit of money left," Luka searched in her pockets and eventually found money, she handed it to Len, everyone sighed in relief specially Len who was really grateful.

"Hm? Luka you dropped some... thing..." Miku trailed off, she had a shocked expresion and just by seeing that Luka's heart stopped.

The rest glanced at what Miku was holding and they had shocked, surprised expresions as well, especially Teto who looked like she just froze in place.

"Luka... w-what... why do you have a picture of Miku half naked?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at Luka, he looked like he was betrayed.

Luka was aghast after realization dawned on her like a bucket of ice cold water "Wha-? What picture? I didn't have any-"

"Don't you fucking play dumb! you _KNOW_ what we are talking about!" Rin yelled, a look of pure disgust, she was disgusted at Luka and at herself, she wanted a copy of that fine-ass picture.

All the while Miku was speechless, staring at the picture.

Luka wished she could just die right there and then.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

**Maaan, so many references I added, It just turned out that way (lol), hopefully you guys got them all, since I changed the names of em'.**

**I was listening to some Vocaloid music while I was writing and when I was working on Luka's and Miku's moment in the cinema Magnet suddenly started playing, it was pretty ironic I laughed so much xD you guys have no idea how much I wanted to give them more moments together thanks to the music but I just can't do that XD it would be a pretty shitty fanfic if I suddenly just make Miku have romantic feelings for Luka out of the blue, if I did that this would just turn out in a smut or something (I did say their relationship would slowly progress after all and there will be a point where it worsens instead of progressing further O:)**

**This is the final extra chapter of the three I uploaded at once, again I'm very sorry about dropping this fanfic out of the blue, it's just that a lot of stuff has been going on with my life and my laptop was being a bitch to me (the fan died, the charger died, I had to formate to change to Win. 64 but I had problems with that, and it died shortly after anyways) I even got tendonitis while writing these three chapters, that was my own fault for not taking a break so I couldn't get in my new laptop for one to two months, and because I wasn't able to write more I had a really bad writer's block, making awful grammar mistakes, writing then deleting it cause I didn't like how it turned out and it went on for months, I have such a shitty luck.**

**Don't worry, after a lot of work I have been pre-writing chapters, so right tomorrow I'll upload a chapter of the fanfic and then after that I can hopefully get to upload at least once a week like I wanted to, I just wish that the tests I have to do this week won't cost me too much xD**

**So cya guys tomorrow, sorry for the cliffhanger! (lol)**


	7. A Bad Night

**Can't Help it**** - ****A Bad Night**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER<span>: Bully-ish situation, You can be prepared for it when seeing *****

* * *

><p>An ice cold bead of sweat trickled down the side of Luka's face, the tension was so damn dense right now that it was almost suffocating, she felt like a thief caught red handed.<p>

"Well? why do you have this kind of picture? answer us now!" Rin demanded, Gumi breathed 'oh shit' once she noticed what was going on, Luka wished she could just dissapear right now, this is the worst kind of situation to be in, she completely forgot she still had that picture in her pocket and to her luck it fell right out to be found by Miku.

Think, Luka, THINK.

Luka tried to think the best she could without the excuse sounding wierd, finally something came to mind and she tried to relax her tense posture, with an excuse ready she replied, "I found that picture out of my room, in the hall to be exact, I just thought it was garbage but to my surprise it wasn't," She glanced at Teto out of the corner of her eye, the older woman was shifting very nervously hoping for Luka to not tell on her.

"So I decided to get rid of it so no one could get their hands on it, if someone saw it it would be very inconvenient for Miku so I kept it in my pocket until then, I completely forgot about it when Miku came to my room about the hang out." It was half true, she wanted to keep the picture for herself to be honest, but she obviously couldn't say that, she couldn't tell the truth about the picture's origin either or else it would just be very bad for both Teto and herself, especially if Teto decided to tell the truth about Luka.

Luka looked at Miku, giving her a faint apologetic smile, "It would be best if you kept your room locked at night." Miku looked at her for a few seconds before nodding softly.

Everyone stared at Luka, deciding if they would believe her or not, before anyone could say anything Teto exclaimed, "I believe you! Luka is telling the truth, everyone! sometimes I have found random pictures in the hall too."

The rest of the group looked at each other and after some seconds of tense atmosphere they reluctantly agreed with Teto, however that doesn't mean they weren't suspicious anymore, especially Rin who just glared at Luka.

Thankfully for Luka, Teto was smart enough to back up Luka's story by saying that, after all the others don't know Teto was the one that took the photo so Luka is safe for now.

Kaito just sighed and like the gentleman he was, he gave the picture to Miku, telling her that it was her call about what to do with the photo now.

Len awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, he decided to not add more fuel to the fire by adding his own opinion so he concentrated at the more important matter at task, "Hey, guys... we kinda have to go get my cellphone, remember?"

Kaito took a look at his wrist watch before deciding what to do.

"Alright, we only have a few more minutes before the cinema closes, the _Wallsmart_ will close soon too, so we will have to split up." he commented.

"Well then, Miku will come with us to buy the groceries," Rin said, "Len, Gumi _AND_ Luka will go search for the cellphone at the cinema." She added once she saw Luka heading torwards the supermarket.

Luka wanted to complain but she wasn't in the right position to do so, it would only be more suspicious, it was pretty obvious that Rin wanted to keep Miku away from Luka after what happened, she did before but now she had a fair reason to.

The Vocaloid parted ways and Luka could only glance behind her back at how Miku was leaving with the others.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet, Len?" Gumi yawned, bored out of her mind looking at how Len grimaced when he touched some old chewed bubble gum under the seat of the cinema's lounge, Luka distractedly commented on how the cinema was about to close.<p>

Len glared at Gumi, "What do you mean am I _done yet?_ you're supossed to be helping me find my cellphone, not to sit and laze around! this is all your fault in the first place."

Gumi just pouted and looked around the dim lighted room, "How is this my fault? you were the one playing with your phone when at the beggining of the movie it clearly said to turn off your cellphone, Idiiooot."

"Well I wouldn't of dropped my phone if it wasn't because you almost broke my arm, you hulk-haired girl!"

"Says the boy that likes to eat bananas!" She told him to 'fuck off' when he muttered 'bitch'.

Luka sighed in annoyance, why did she have to be stuck with these two? "Len just go back to look for your phone, Gumi isn't going to help you anyways." she told him, hoping for him to put more effort in finding it.

"Suck on that, bitchy banana!" Gumi laughed at the boy's irritated expression.

After some time searching Len touched something that seemed really familiar, "Oh wait, I found it! I found i- Oh, oh no, that's gross..." He grimaced once again.

"What is it?" Gumi asked him, curious as to why the blond boy acted that way.

"It's all sticky, how gross it's full of germs... this sucks..." Len sighed.

"At least you found it, just wrap it in a napkin or something and when you get home you can clean it, let's go now the others must be waiting for us." Luka said eager to get back to Miku's side.

"Fine, let's just go, the cinema it's about to close in..." Len watched his phone's dirty screen, "2 minutes anyways, so yhea we have to go like, right now, let's make a quick stop to the bathroom though, I need to wash my hands." The two girls agreed once they saw how dirty Len's hands were.

After some time, the trio left the mall and went to meet up with the others, when they got there Rin already scolded them for "taking their sweet ass time."

"So how'd it go?" Kaito asked the trio once he saw them.

Len half smiled, half grimaced and took out his cellphone wrapped in the napkin, "I found it, though I will have to clean it and disinfect it once we get home, is all."

"So, did you guys get the groceries? can we go home now?" Luka asked the other Vocaloids, she glanced at Miku who only looked away, she was still quite wary of Luka, wasn't she?

Luka looked at a particular spot in the floor, barely paying attention to Kaito's answer, Miku will probably rarely talk to her after the picture incident. Luka sighed sadly and followed the group once she noticed they were already heading towards the parking lot where the chauffeur is supossed to pick them up.

Halfway there, Luka felt a tug on her sleeve, Miku was by her side smiling at her, Luka surprised was about to ask her why she wasn't with the others but Miku only held her hand up, silently asking Luka to keep quiet for a moment.

Miku now smiled rather shily, as if worried she would say something to upset the pinkette, "I'm sorry," what? "F-For thinking about you having that picture for... other reasons." Miku blushed embarrassed about her overthinking it.

Luka opened her mouth but Miku cut her off, "I-I... I just didn't know, I was kind of surprised that you had that kind of photo with you so I took it the wrong way, sorry I didn't know you were actually thinking of getting rid of it for my sake," _no... you're wrong_ "I don't know what someone else would of done,"_ you're wrong..._ "So I'm glad you found it Luka-san." _YOU'RE WRONG!_

Miku looked at her, Luka had kind of a wierd expression, but she grinned at her nonetheless. Miku searched for something in her pocket and once she found it she handed it to Luka.

"I can trust you right?" Miku softly asked her, her voice barely audible. Luka looked at the object in question, it was the picture, confused as to why Miku was giving it to her she looked at the younger girl who only smiled at her.

_So, Miku is trusting Luka with the picture because she believed her story about her getting rid of it._

Luka felt flattered, Miku was really trusting her, this made Luka feel such a nice, warm feeling in her chest, she gave Miku a weak smile in return and shakily took the photo, unsure of how to react to it.

"You can..." Luka replied, the tealette beamed at her and took hold of her hand, intertwining her fingers with Luka's who gave her a questioning look.

"Friends hold hands right?" Miku gently said with a kind smile.

"Friends hold hands... ?" Luka tentatively asked, her cheeks flushed.

Miku smiled even wider if that was possible, "Friends hold hands." she reassured, giving Luka's hand a squeeze.

Miku didn't let go of Luka's hand not even once they were inside the fancy car, making the other Vocaloids just look at their hands and wish it was them the whole ride to the Vocaloid mansion.

* * *

><p>Once the group arrived to the mansion, all sat down on the couches inside the living room, most of them groaning for the sore feeling of their feet and the rest sighing at how nice it was to get home and relax from the trip.<p>

Gumi happily streeched and quickly stood up to walk over the table and grab the TV's CR and turn it on, flopping on the couch once again she flipped over channels and finally decided to settle with some wierd anime about a girl fighting agaisnt clothes with 'life fibers' with some wierd looking scissors - or something like that.

"Of all the things you had to go and choose that?" Rin asked annoyed, lazily looking at the TV.

Gumi just gave her a funny look, "What? it's a good show, extremely wierd but good y'know." Rin just made an 'ehhh' sound and looked at the TV.

The girl with black and red hair was fighting agaisn't the wierd incest-pedo-mom with rainbow hair, Ryuki? Ryeko? or whatever her name was is protecting the girl with long black hair, Rin watched the TV not too interested in what was going on, after a while she smirked having realized of something, "It's obvious those two are sisters you know? I bet the incest runs in the family too!"

Gumi almost chocked on her own saliva, and glared at Rin, "Hey don't go saying that stuff! you can't ruin my OTP!" just as Gumi said that the rainbow lady announced the girl with the half-a-scissor was her daughter, Gumi just blanched and stared at the TV.

After a while she sighed and said, "It's ok, she might just be adopted." Rin shaked her head and mumbled something about denial.

Feeling dizzy, Luka just stared at the other Vocaloids rest and do their thing for a while, before she knew it she was already half way up the stairs that lead to the dorms, she didn't know when she got up the couch but she was too tired to care and she didn't even know what the time is.

She lazily glanced at the transparent piece of plastic that was on the wall, once she looked at it the rectangle flashed the hour in blurry green digital numbers, it's half past eleven.

Luka sighed, it was still kinda early to go to sleep for her, she usually goes to bed pretty late so the sight of such an hour made her feel like a little kid, considering she's so tired.

After a while of thinking about it she finally decided she would go to sleep, today was pretty tiresome after all, with all the walking, the traveling, the cinema with Miku... and the incident.

Luka made her way towards her room in the dark, long hall. When she stood in front of her door she was about to open it when she heard something downstairs, it sounded like they were having fun huh? she shrugged thinking about how it wasn't any of her business until she heard something strange, it made her jump, sleeping completely forgotten.

"What the hell?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows and quietly made her way down the steps, trying to not make as much sound as possible.

The lights were turned off, did the other Vocaloids go to sleep as well?

She saw a small spark of light coming from the dark dining room, she made her way to the door frame as best as she could in such a dark room, trying not to fall or hit something that could attract attention.

when she was just about to peer in she somehow felt really uneasy, she felt like she shouldn't look what was going on in there and for no apparent reason she was getting really nervous and somehow scared, but it was too late, her body somehow moved on her own and stood right in the door frame.

What she saw was horrible. ***

Miku was crying on the floor, she was trying to fight off Rin who was on top of her with a camera, Len was grabbing her by the arms making it impossible for her to get off their grip, from the side Gumi was helping Rin by trying to prevent Miku from hitting them, Kaito was holding Miku from the legs preventing her from kicking the others.

And Teto was taking pictures along with someone who Luka couldn't see in the dim light, they all were laughing or harrasing her like some trapped animal.

Luka felt sick, she was horrified, in shock, she felt like her insides were burning, she froze the moment she stepped in and couldn't move, her limbs were numb.

Miku saw Luka out of the corner of her eyes, trying to break free she screamed for Luka, "LUKA! LUKA HELP ME! PLEASE! LUKA!" she wailed and sobbed, making Luka feel like her heart was about to rip in two, rage filled Luka and when she tried to go and run to help Miku she still couldn't move, she was shaking from shock, she tried to scream for Miku, to scream at those bastards to get off of her, to leave her alone, to hurt Luka instead and leave Miku alone but nothing came out, it was like she had no voice at all.

All she could do was look as they hurt Miku taking sick pictures of her, she was crying and begging for Luka to help her.

This can't be happening... She tried to move, only to fail horribly.

"Luka."

This can't be happening!... She tried to scream at them, only for a broken sound to come out.

"Luka!"

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! She tried to scream Miku's name, struggling for her voice to come out, tears were dripping from her face as she could do nothing.

The group just looked at her and threw the pictures at her mockingly, laughing while saying 'Hey you wanted more photos right?', more pictures appeared out of nowhere, the pictures made Luka almost throw up.

"LUKA!"

"MIKU!" Luka sat up trying to reach Miku, only to find that she was still sitting in the living room, the lights were on too.

She was greeted by looks of confusion, even though she was confused herself.

Miku looked at Luka worried for her well being, she quietly gasped once she saw that Luka had tears running down her face, she immediately hugged her making the pinkette jump, she looked like she saw a ghost.

Luka was really confused, weren't they doing something horrible to Miku just seconds ago? "W-What... just?..." she trailed off, trying to make sense of what happenned.

Miku worringly looked at her and shot her a kind smile, "You fell asleep on the couch and just now you started mumbling in your sleep, it looked like you were having a horrible nightmare so I tried to wake you up, sorry I wasn't quick enough." She rubbed circles on Luka's back, relaxing her instantly.

"So it was a nightmare?... that explains a lot, thanks for waking me up Miku, I don't know how much I could of take before..." She trailed off, Luka sighed relieved it was all just a nightmare.

Luka softly pulled away from the comforting embrace, and stretched her sore muscles, that must of been why she couldn't move in her nightmare, honestly those are the worst kind of nightmares you can get, when something bad happens and you can't either scream or move.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"When we got home you laid on the couch and fell asleep pretty quickly, around the time Gumi started watching TV." Miku told her suddenly looking downcast, she felt kind of guilty for not waking her up.

As if reading her thoughts, Luka poked her cheek and gently smiled at her. "Hey it's ok you didn't wake me up, I was pretty tired after all, you didn't know I would have a nightmare," She looked at the couch and quickly added, "Just make sure to never fall asleep on that thing, couches are evil." She jokingly said, trying to show Miku she was alright.

Miku smiled at her but quickly had a look of curiosity, "Hey when you woke up you screamed my name, what was the nightmare about? if you don't mind me asking that is..." She timidly asked.

Luka felt sick just by thinking about the horrible product of her mind, "Did I really? I forgot, sorry." She tried to reassure the younger girl by smiling but it just came out as an uneasy grin.

Miku decided it was best to not push the matter, whatever nightmare she had it sure must of been horrible enough to wake up screaming, she certainly didn't want the pinkette to recall it, it was best for her to forget about it after all.

"Hey Miku, what hour is it?" Luka asked nervously, the tealette found it quite strange for her to be nervous about such a thing but decided to not hang around that thought.

"It's... Eleven with twenty six minutes, why?"

"No particular reason."

Luka decided to go to bed and rest, she said goodbye to her fellow Vocaloids but not before asking Miku if she wasn't going to sleep yet.

"Huh? no, not yet, I want to spend some more time talking with Rin-chan and the rest." Images of her nightmare flashed in Luka's mind and she immediately told Miku that it was best for her to go to sleep, since tomorrow they probably had some work to do (a weak excuse yes). Miku reluctantly agreed and went upstairs along with Luka, making some of the Vocaloids whine on how they didn't get to spend more time with the tealette.

Once upstairs Luka glanced at the clock, it's half past eleven, she looked at Miku and was immensely relieved that this time she was with her, not like the others would actually do what she saw in her nightmare, they never would she was sure of that but she didn't want Miku to be with them now, not for tonight at least.

"Goodnight Luka, hope you dream with sweet things tonight." Miku smiled at her, oh how much Luka loved that smile.

"Thanks, you too, goodnight Miku."

"Cya tomorrow." With that Miku made her way to her door but stopped when Luka asked her to wait, Luka rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Remember to lock your door, okay?" She tried to not sound too worried but Miku saw it anyways, she grinned feeling warmly and told her she will, with that she was gone.

Luka went inside her bedroom once she saw Miku dissapear inside her room. Luka laid down on her bed, shivering when that nightmare made it's way back into her thoughts.

Luka was deeply disturbed with herself, not only because her mind created such a horrible thing but also because with the Miku in her dreams being all helpless.

Luka smiled sourly at herself and rubbed her eyes, "I'm really a disgusting freak aren't I?"

That night it was really hard for Luka to fall asleep without waking up from the feeling of dread her mind set her in whenever she was drifting off into a dream, she finally fell asleep thinking about Miku's smile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hey guys! I'm satisfied with how this chapter turned out, about the scene in Luka's nightmare, I felt the need to add a trigger warning just in case, I didn't honestly care but later I thought that maybe that subject might be touchy for some people, hopefully it was alright, it was just a nightmare after all so don't worry Miku is fine, nothing never happened, it was all just a product from Luka's mind, the incident with the picture left her quite shaken.  
><strong>

**Chapters will now be uploaded at a normal rate, going from once a week to in a worst case escenario a month.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
